Nova Vida
by thirian susan
Summary: a familia cullen se muda de Forks, muitas surpresas os esperam nessa nova fase de suas vidas, confusao, muito Beward, bastante fofura e partes Hot.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: nova historia, é meio louca e engraçada, meio que me inspirei nas noivas do dracula mais nao tem nada a ver, espero que gostem.

Twilight nao me pertence ele é da titia Steph, mas essa louca continuaçao e os novos personagens sim.

**Prologo.**

Nunca pensei que naquele dia em que procurei J. Jenks para que fizesse os novos documentos para Renesmee que ela ao invés de continuar com seu crescimento acelerado iria simplesmente parar de se desenvolver, depois da "visita" dos Volturi quando ela aparentava ser uma criança grande de 3 anos ou uma pequena de 4 seu desenvolvimento sobre-humano estacou, é claro que ficamos, confusos e com medo, principalmente Jacob, eu ate o entendia, Edward por outro lado acho que ficaria muito feliz se ela fosse pra sempre seu bebê, ta eu tambem entendia ele.

Mas ai veio a surpresa para preocupação e desespero de todos, em um dia quando coloquei Renesmee em sua cama na hora de dormir ela estava como aquela garotinha de 3 anos, mas quando me separei de Edward para ve-la de manhã, ela nao era mais a pequena que coloquei na cama, seu corpinho estava mais miudo, o rostinho mais infantil, ela regressou, parecia bem um bebe de no máximo um ano.

Entramos em contato com Nahuel, e assim pudemos respirar mais tranquilamente, o mesmo havia acontecido com uma de suas irmãs, ele procurou saber tudo possível.

- bem, ela regressou aos dois ou tres anos – disse sobre sua irmã- então parou. Não ganhava peso nem crescia, todos achavam que ela ficaria para sempre daquela forma, mas sua temperatura baixou, seu coração chegou a um ritmo humano e então, quando ela completou a idade que aparentava começou a se desenvolver como se fosse humana e so teve seus poderes de meia vampira como: força e velocidade na adolescencia, a inteligencia bem, ela nunca foi muito inteligente entao nao posso comparar.

Foi bem louco descobrir isso, mas interessante. Quem sabe um dia ate mesmo Renne pudesse conhece-la? Bem nao sei. Charlie estranhou no inicio, mas se acostumou, porem nao gostou nada de saber que nos mudariamos logo apos o aniversario de um ano de Renesmee.

Jacob também não gostou nada, ele gritou, ameaçou, chingou, Esme então o chamou para morar conosco em Juneau, no Alaska, bem, apos conversar com sua matilha e deixar Leah no comando, pelo menos por um tempo, decidiu ir conosco.

Iriamos começar novamente, eu, Edward e Alice, com 16 anos e Emmet, Rosalie e Jasper com 17, todos iriamos pro colegial novamente, apesar de eu ainda ter apenas um ano como vampira conseguia me controlar muito bem.

Jacob faria faculdade, engenharia mecânica, Carlisle já havia conseguido uma vaga no hospital e Esme restauraria uma igreja do século XIV, Renesmee iria pra escolinha e deixaríamos seu parentesco meio que no ar, nada seria afirmado, tínhamos que ver como ela reagiria a tudo, era muito novo pra ela.

Mudamo-nos definitivamente na ultima semana de outubro, nos últimos dias Renesmee passou de meia humana para humana completa, ao não ser seu cheiro que ainda era o mesmo, todo o resto podia ser facilmente confundido, esperamos uns dias pra seu corpo se adaptar, ela teve febre por dois dias e só queria colo desde então.

Minha princesa estava cada dia mais linda, era pequena, certamente teria meu porte físico, tinha muito de Edward, mas segundo ele herdou meu temperamento e meus olhos é claro.

Tivemos uma semana antes do inicio das aulas para ajeitar todas as nossas coisas, ai então, começou nossa nova vida...

N/A: comentemmmmm. Bjs, THI


	2. primeiro dia na escola parte I

N/A: mais um cap, bjs...thi

**Renata: **entendeu bema parte de leah linda, ela precisa se sentir melhor, sendo a alpha na ausencia do jake vai ajuda-la mto a ver que ela so por ser a unica mulher nao é menos... na questao dos "pais" da nessie voce vai ver bem onde vai parar essa . e nao se preocupe eu te aguento rsrsrsrs... adoro seus reviews, continue mandando e me dando força, acho que voce vai gostar da historia.

Bem vinda **caroldoubleS.**

**Primeiro dia na escola, part I**

_Pov Bella_

Renesmee acordou animada ás seis da manhã, interrompendo um delicioso momento com meu marido, ela estava mais que empolgada com seu primeiro dia na escola, já eu, estava mais que aflita, na verdade duplamente aflita, por mim e por ela, era a primeira vez que nos separavamos desde que tive ela pela primeira vez em meus braços, Jasper se manteve por perto a pedido de Edward enquanto eu fungava arrumando as coisas pra Renesmee levar a escola.

Emmet é claro não perdia a oportunidade de me zoar, ele ria enquanto eu ameaçava-o de morte e depois voltava a soluçar tirando assim todo a firmeza da ameaça.

A crise de choro - sem lagrimas- acabou quando Renesmee começou uma de suas birras, se não fosse de seu jeito ela já reclamava.

Mais mamãe, a lancheira das princesas é mais bonita! – ela choramingou batendo o pezinho gordinho descalço no chão frio.

A da moranguinho é linda e eu ja arrumei.- disse ajeitando seu uniforme.

Jakey! - Gritou indo pra sala pisando duro, revirei os olhos

O que foi anjinho? – questionou Jacob todo derretido

Troca pra mim, põe na lancheira das princesas- pediu docemente, certamente fazendo aquele biquinho-made-in-Edward lindo e o olhar do gatinho do Sherek digno de sua professora denominada Alice.

Cadê a lancheira?- questionou Edward entrando na cozinha

Ninguem vai trocar a lancheira, ela vai levar a que eu arrumei- disse seria ele sorriu torto me beijando suavemente, agarrei seus cabelos.

Mais mamãe!- Renesmee agarrou minhas pernas interrompendo.

Sem mais Renesmee, agora vamos ou chegaremos atrasados- peguei suas coisas, ela bufou revirando os olhos, segurei o riso.

Fui com Esme no cupê Audi dela com Renesmee sentada em sua cadeira para bebês atrás, coisa que ela odiou, Edward nos seguiu com seu volvo novo, lançamento segundo ele, para depois irmos a escola.

Minha princesa estava linda com seu uniforme, toda impaciente mexendo as mãozinhas ansiosa enquanto balançava os pezinhos fazendo com que as luzinhas do tenis rosa piscassem descontroladamente, foi uma luta com Alice quando ela quis aqueles tenis, mas me alegrou ve-la tão condizente com sua idade.

_Flashback_

Estavamos passeando no shopping quando Renesmee soltou minha mão correndo para a vitrine de uma loja de sapatos.

Mamãe!- gritou saltitando sorri me aproximando

O que foi anjinho?- me abaixei a seu lado

Aquele!- mostrou o tenis rosa da barbie- eu vi na TV, por favor eu preciso dele!- disse-me cheia de drama, andava muito com Alice é claro

Nem em sonho! É ridiculo!- Alice surtou- não está na moda Renesmee, é pra crianças bobas!

Mais...tia...lice- fez biquinho começando a chorar soluçando, a peguei em meus braços enquanto Rosalie ria e Esme balançava a cabeça em negação com um ar de divertimento.

A mamãe compra amor, não chora- disse-lhe baixinho acalmando-a

Não compra, não! Já disse que é horrivel!- Alice bateu o pé no chão

Compro sim! Ela é minha filha Alice!- lancei-lhe um olhar irritado, ela bufou, mas acabou cedendo

_Fim do flashback__._

Bella? Você vem?- Esme me tirou de minhas lembranças, só então vi que já estavamos parados em frente a escolinha.

Melhor não- eu nao confiava em minhas emoções perto das pessoas, era bem capaz de eu cair no choro na frente da professora e ficar histerica querendo levar Renesmee pra casa, e pra todos os efeitos Esme e Carlisle eram os pais de Renesmee.

Tudo bem amor- Edward abriu a porta do carro pra mim com nossa filha em seus braços

Princesa, a vovó vai leva-lá e depois vem te buscar- expliquei- nada de bagunçar, morder ou mostrar coisas está bem?

Certo!- deu um pulinho animada, sorri- amo você mamãe!- se esticou pra me abraçar, soltei um soluço

- tambem te amo florzinha- minha voz quebrou

Te amo papai- se virou para abraçar Edward

Tambem amo você pipoquinha- ele beijou sua bochecha corada entregando a para Esme

Vejo vocês mais tarde, boa aula!- desejou entrando na escola

Abracei Edward soluçando, ele me amparou para o carro me acalmando, mas era dificil demais, meu bebezinho estava crescendo, e acho que pra qualquer mãe é dificil de aceitar isso.

Ao chegar á escola, tive que me controlar, Edward estacionou ao lado do jipe de Emmet.

É claro que todos nos encaravam, rosnei baixo irritada, eu odiava atenção, Edward passou o braço em minha cintura, apertando levemente me segurando e advertindo, alguns alunos se afastavam, mas ainda existiam os corajosos, curiosos e as vadias.

Minha primeira aula foi com Edward, na segunda Alice estava comigo, ninguem sequer ousou se aproximar nessas duas, porem na terceira, quando eu estava sozinha não tive a mesma sorte, acho que não tinha cara de perigo, ou a pessoa era uma das exceções.

Sou Drew- se apresentou a garota, seus cabelos eram loiros e repicados, os olhos grandes e azuis, ela sentou na cadeira a meu lado.

Me afastei ao maximo cortando o ar, sua proximidade e o som de seu coraçao fez minha garganta queimar.

Bella- me apresentei já me escondendo atrás do livro que seria utilizado na aula, sonhos de uma noite de verão.

De onde esta vindo?- questionou

A garota ainda era curiosa, merda! Olhei feio fazendo-a se encolher, no mesmo instante me arrependi, eu odiava parecer um predador, apesar de ser um.

Venho de Forks- respondi baixo, tentando não assustá-la.

Acho que já ouvi falar- pareceu pensar, sentando-se ereta novamente.

É uma cidade bem pequena- tentei por fim na conversa.

Você tem 17?- mas é claro que ela não podia se dar por satisfeita.

16- respondi automaticamente, ensaiei muito minha nova idade- estou adiantada.

Ahh! Tenho 18, estou meio atrasada.

Não respondi, pondo fim assim a conversa, agradeci mentalmente quando a professora entro já recitando um trecho de um soneto de Shakespeare.

_When in dead night thy fair imperfect shade_

_Through heavy sleep on sightless eyes doth stay?_

_All days are nights to see, till I see thee,_

_And nights, bright days, when dreams do show thee me._

_Quando na calada da noite tua sombra bela e imperfeita_

_Permanece sob minhas pálpebras durante o sono?_

_Todos os dias são noites até que eu te veja,_

_E as noites, dias claros, ao te mostrar em meus sonhos._

_**Pov Renesmee**_

Vovó Esme me levou pra dentro da escola, tinha um monte de crianças de muitoooosss tamanhos.

Bom dia- uma moça bem alta com o cabelo igual o da tia Carmem sorriu pra mim, ela parecia legal.

Passei esse pensamento a vovó que sorriu assentindo.

Bom dia- ela cumprimentou- sou Esme Cullen e essa é Renesmee

Ah sim, a mascote, só um aninho e já anda e não está usando fralda?- ela usou uma oz diferente pra falar comigo, será que ela tinha algum problema? Parecia o vovô Charlie quando brincava comigo.

Isso mesmo, só não deixe ela muito tempo sem ir ao banheiro.

Claro sra. Cullen, vamos cuidar dela, venha querida- ela estendeu os braços pra me pegar.

Olhei a vovó que sorriu, sorri pra moça mostrando todos os meus dentinhos, acenei pra vovó vendo-a ir, me senti estranha sem a mamãe, o papai, ou o Jake.

Então Renesmee, vamos sentar aqui do lado da tia Ju e da sua nova amiguinha Lucy- ela me obrigou a sentar.

Não gostei dessa parte, eu não queria sentar, uni minhas sobrancelhas brava, ela nem me olhava, suspirei, olhei a menina a meu lado, o cabelo dela era bonito, parecia com o da tia Rose, loiro, ela tinha um negocio na sua boca, era roxa e tinha o Barney, tio Emmet gostava do Barney, ele me obrigava a assistir as vezes, toquei o desenho sorrindo, ela sorriu.

Você usa chupeta?- questionou a tia Ju, ela disse que era tia.

Olhei pra ela sem responder, então aquilo era uma chupeta? Já havia ouvido a tia Rose dizer aquela palavra, mas eu não sabia pra que servia.

Vamos começar então, que tal cantar a musiquinha da dona aranha?

Todas as crianças bateram palmas, igual quando foi meu anivresario e todo mundo cantou parabens, e igual a tia Alice quando ficava feliz, a tia Ju começou a cantar, tio Emmet tinha me ensinado aquela, mas eu não cantei, minha amiguinha Lucy- a tia disse que era minha amiguinha- cantava errado, como os outros, entendi o que a mamãe falou sobre !falar como um bebê de sua idade", eles falavam errado, trocavam as letras, bastante deles não falavam a letra R mais eu gostava do R, o nome da tia Rose começava com esse, era engraçado e estranho mais talvez eu pudesse imitar.

Fiquei de olho no que eles faziam, quase todos choravam muito, ai sempre conseguiam o que queriam, principalmente colo e uma mamadeira com aquele negocio branco, o cheiro era diferente do que o vovô me dava, não cheirava tão mal, mas eu não gostava, só gostava de leite com chocolate.

Depois de ouvir tres musiquinhas a tia Ju e a Tia Mary deixaram todo mundo brincar no parquinho, tinha escorregador, gangorra, balanço e um negocio alto e estranho que só criança grande ia, a mamãe me explicou quando fomos no parquinho que eu só podia brincar quando fosse do tamanho da Clarie. Brinquei em todos que eu podia ai então fomos comer, a mamãe havia feito pão com geleia de morango e manteiga de amendoim como eu e o Jake sempre comiamos, e tinha suco de maçã, eu nao gostava muito, a Lucy tava olhando dai eu dei pra ela.

Escovamos os dentes, a tia Ju me levou no banheiro, era tudo bem pequeno como no meu, quando entrei na sala estava bem escurinho, como fim de tarde, tinha uma musica, uma que papai sempre tocava pra eu dormir, tia Mary me entregou minha manta, era rosa com borboletas lilases, igual a que ficava na minha cama, deitei no colchão grandão perto da Lucy e da outra amiguinha Pam e acabei dormindo.

Sonhei que estava tomando sangue doado, então o gosto mudou, era bom tambem, não tanto mais era, mas acabou! Fiz uma careta zangada por isso e ouvi risos ao fundo, voltei a sonhar dessa vez que estava jogando basebol com o tio Emmet, estava otimo até me acordarem, fiquei bicuda o resto do tempo...

N/A: gentem... espero que estejam gostando, agora de brinde mais um cap, porque nao sei se vou postar só na terça ou na sexta, tanto essa como a outra, beijinhos...THI


	3. primeiro dia na escola part II

N/A: mais um cap, bjs...thi

**Primeiro dia na escola, part II**

_Pov Renesmee.. cont..._

Eu queria que a vovó viesse me buscar logo, estava com muita saudade da mamãe, queria contar como foi tudo, como me diverti e quem sabe ganhar o que tive em meu sonho e não sabia o que era.

Lucy estava chorando um montão, até que uma moça loira chegou, acho que era a mamãe dela, ela sentou no chão perto de mim, abriu os botões da blusa e colocou o seio na boca de Lucy que parou de chorar, achei muito estranho, ninguem na minha casa ficava mostrando, eu já tinha visto o da mamãe quando tomamaos banho juntas, ela me explicou que era um seio e que eu teria quando crescesse, não consegui entender o que estava acontecendo. Quando ela me viu olhando cobriu com um pano, mas eu estava muito curiosa e precisava perguntar pra mamãe o que ela estava fazendo.

Renesmee- ouvi a voz da vovó

Tia Ju deu a mão para que eu levantasse e me levou até a vovó que me carregou abraçando, a abracei forte, ela pegou minhas coisas.

Ela se comportou muito bem, só nao ficou feliz quando a acordamos- disse a tia Ju

Escondi o rosto nos cabelos da vovó Esme elas riram.

Ela é assim mesmo- afirmou a vovó

Tem tudo anotado no diario dela

Obrigado e até amanhã

Acenei enquanto saiamos, tive que ir naquela cadeira horrivel no banco de traz novamente, era muito chato.

Como foi seu dia princesa?- questionou a vovó

Nem respondi zangada, fiz bico, ela riu.

É pra sua segurança

Continuei quieta até em casa.

Mamãe!- gritei me jogando em seus braços assim que sai do carro, ela estava esperando na garagem, enfiei meu rosto em seu pescoço inspirando seu cheiro.

Oi minha pipoquinha, como foi seu dia?- ela entrou indo pra sala

A toquei mostrando tudo, até o meu sonho, eu queria tomar o do sonho de novo, era gostoso, mamãe riu olhando o papai que sorria, não entendi mais nem liguei, continuei mostrando, mostrei minha amiguinha e dai lembrei, parei e puxei a blusa da mamãe.

Renesmee o que está fazendo?- ela segurou minha mão

Mostrei Lucy com a mamãe dela.

É o mama dela- disse meu pai

É gostoso?- questionei

Acho que sim princesa, a maioria dos bebês só se alimenta do leite das mamães deles- explicou.

Olhei a mamãe e a toquei perguntando, porque ela não me deu seu leite, eu estava muito triste com ela, será que ela não me amava?

Anjinho não chore!- pediu- é claro que eu te amo, mas você só gostava de sangue- ela me balançou.

" como eu posso saber se não iria gostar se você nunca me deu?" perguntei a tocando

A mamãe estava se transformando, lembra?- disse papai- alem disso so mamães humanas tem leite.

Mais a mamãe era humana- solucei

- mais ela estava se transformando- retrucou, senti um negocio estranho na garganta, vontade de chorar bem alto pra passar

Não importa! Você não me ama!- gritei saindo do colo da mamãe, corri pra tia Rose que descia as escadas.

O que aconteceu?- questionou tia Rose.

Ela acha que não a amo, porque não amamentei- mamãe parecia triste, mas eu tambem estava, e muito.

Sai do colo da tia Rose e subi pro meu quarto sem olhar pra trás, me joguei em minha cama das princesas e chorei, me sentindo abandonada, sentia que minha mamãe não me amava, se ela me amasse faria como a mamãe da lucy.

Filha?- minha mãe sentou a meu lado na cama- eu te amo querida, nunca duvide disso, mas a mamãe não tem leite como as mamães humanas.- disse ela

Deixa eu vê?- pedi soluçando

Ela abriu os braços me chamando, engatinhei até ela me aconchegando em seu colo, ela subiu sua blusinha deixando seu seio a mostra, toquei, não era duro como o resto de seu corpo, nem tão frio, era diferente.

Viu anjo?- questionou

Levei minha boca até ele como vi Lucy fazer e suguei como fazia com minha mamadeira, minha boca se encheu com algo, que estranho! Engoli corajosamente, era milhões de vezes melhor que tudo que eu já havia experimentado, só perdia pro sangue doado, ou não, acho que empatava.

Deixei que meus olhos se fechassem, estava cansada...

_Pov Bella _

Não pude evitar sorrir com a cena, Renesmee sugando meu seio, lembro que quando estava gravida ficava vendo programas sobre maternidade, as lembranças vinham meio embaçadas devido serem de quando eu era humana, mas as coisas que eu mais ouvia falar e sofria por saber que não conseguiria fazer era amamentar, pois era onde se criava o maior vinculo, e ainda tinha a questão de se sentir util a seu bebê, já que seria aquela a dar alimento ao mesmo.

Eu gostaria de ter amamentado minha bebê, ela cresceu tão rapido, mexi em seus cachinhos algum tempo, até um suspiro denunciar seu sono profundo, ela tinha a boquinha entre aberta ressonando suavemente, a deixei em sua cama e desci.

Ela aceitou?- questionou Rosalie enquanto Edward me abraçava.

Me fez mostrar que não tinha nada- disse- ela só está descobrindo o mundo lá fora, só espero que não pergunte de onde vem os bebês- rimos

Ela está sonhando- disse Edward rindo- a chupeta do Barney que a coleguinha estava usando.

Barney?- Emmet sorriu fazendo-nos revirar os olhos

Acho que estou com sede- pisquei pra Edward que sorriu

Ahhhh! Pervertidos!- gritou Alice de seu quarto, eu coraria se pudesse enquanto os outros riam.

Olhem Renesmee, voltaremos logo- Edward me fez andar a sua frente, eu podia sentir seu membro já ereto em minhas costas, seja lá o que Alice viu, eu já estava gostando.

Já vão "caçar"- questionou Jacob fazendo piada, mostrei a lingua disparando porta a fora com Edward em meu encalso.

_(Aviso de lemons pra quem não curti nao lê)_

Foi o tempo de sair do alcance auditivo de todos na casa pra Edward me jogar contra uma arvore rosnando de puro desejo, o beijei ardentemente, ele correspondeu esfregando sua ereção em meu ventre, gemi agarrando seus cabelos puxando-o pra mais perto, suas mãos alcançaram rapidamente o botão do meu jeans, me apressei a desfazer dos seus tambem enquanto seus labios acariciavam meus seios já nus, as mãos arrancando o que restava de nossas roupas, aguentando a ansiedade para não rasgar nada.

Edward me deitou entre folhas e galhos secos, e com força me puxou pelas coxas ficando entre minhas pernas, seu membro roçando em minha intimidade, me atiçando, me fazendo querer ainda mais, me matando aos poucos de tanto desejo, o fogo me consumia, me fazia rosnar de frustração por não tê-lo.

Enrosquei minhas pernas em suas costas puxando-o impaciente fazendo seu corpo se conectar ao meu com força, como eu gostava, gememos em conjunto, rebolei provocando, chamando-o a continuar, seu corpo passou a mover-se sobre o meu, com força, velocidade e vontade, a sensação de sentir seu membro entrando e saindo de mim, me fazia ir ao céu, meu baixo ventre formigava, o climax chegando, virei fazendo Edward ficar por baixo rebolei e passei a cavalgar, gemendo em êxtase enquanto ele quase gritava por mais, me guiando com a velocidade que ele queria, mordi meu labio sentindo meu interior se contrair, Edward ergueu seu quadril seu membro alcançando meu ponto mais sensivel, gritei gozando forte sentindo-o se derramar dentro de mim.

Me joguei a seu lado tentando recuperar o ar como ele, rimos em êxtase, só ai fomos realmente caçar, já que minha garganta que antes apenas ardia, agora queimava...

N/A: espero que tenha ficado bom... sei lá rsrsrsrs, Renesmee está descobrinco coisas que nunca havia visto, e a mamãe que se vire nos trinta.

Bjs... até o proximo. Thi


	4. minha Mamãe

**N/A**: desculpem a demora, sabe né... chuva com granizo, provas na facul...nada demais...kkkkkk

Aproveitem mais um pouco da nossa Renesmee bebe.

**Minha mamãe!**

_Pov Renesmee_

Me movi incomodada em minha cama, estava fria, estranha, molhada. Sentei-me chorando envergonhada percebendo que eu havia molhado a cama, eu sabia muito bem usar o banheiro, aquilo não podia acontecer!

- mamãe!- gritei entre lagrimas.

Ouvi alguém subir a escada quase flutuando, mas não era a mamãe, tia Rose foi quem entrou no quarto, ve-la só me fez chorar mais e sentir ainda mais vergonha.

- querida não chore, isso acontece, não se preocupe- tia Rose mexeu em meus cabelos

- não! Eu quero a mamãe!- gritei

- mamãe foi caçar com o papai- explicou com a voz calma

- mamãe!- Chamei novamente, quem sabe papai pudesse me ouvir, minha garganta estava estranha, eu só conseguia chorar.

- vou ligar pra Bella, não fique nervosa- tia Rose pegou o celular.

- o que houve pipoquinha?- Jacob entrou

- não! Sai!- berrei escondendo o rosto entre os travesseiros, era muita humilhação!

Era tão engraçado quando tia Alice dizia aquilo, mas não era legal passar por aquilo, papai me explicou que humilhação era quando sentíamos muita vergonha de algo e as pessoas ficavam nos olhando por aquilo, era isso que eu sentia.

- Bella, Renesmee precisa de você- disse tia Rose

"_estou a caminho, o que houve?"_ ouvi a voz da minha mãe so me fez chorar mais.

- melhor você vir- tia Rose desligou

Fiquei quietinha onde estava esperando minha mãe, me atirei em seus braços assim que ela entrou quase voando em meu quarto, papai logo atrás.

- esta tudo bem- ela me acalmou, seu cheiro me deixava mais tranquila também.

- vou preparar um banho quentinho- papai beijou minha cabeça

Toquei a mamãe me desculpando, ela sorriu beijando meus cabelos.

- é muito normal anjinho- garantiu

- vem, agua quentinha- papai me levou pra banheira

Pensei nas desculpas pra ele.

- esta tudo bem amor, bebês da sua idade ainda usam fralda- disse ele

- minha amiguinha Lucy usa e o Eric e a Pam, mais os outros não- disse baixinho.

- é por que eles são mais velhos, você é a mascotinha da sua turma, lembra que a vovó disse? Você está em uma turma mais avançada porque anda sozinha, seus amiguinhos são todos mais velhos que você- minha mãe explicou.

Fiz biquinho pensando, fazia sentido, será que minha idade tinha algo a ver com a tia Ju ficar me carregando? Não que eu não gostasse. Papai riu concordando, sorri.

A agua já estava quase fria, senti meu queixo tremer, era engraçado, meus pais riram enquanto eu ria junto.

- vamos sair ou você vai criar escamas e virar uma sereia- mamãe me enrolou em uma toalha quentinha.

- mas mamãe, eu gosto de sereias, elas são bonitas! – disse ela riu

- o que quer vestir?- perguntou papai

- rosa da Ariel, ela é uma sereia!- contei, eles riram.

Mamãe me vestiu colocando um conjunto de moletom quentinho da Ariel, era lindo, sorri, papai penteava meus cabelos, cachinho por cachinho enquanto eu estava sentada no colo da mamãe.

- papai, pra que serve uma chupeta?- questionei

- pra acalmar, as vezes pra bebes que tem que lembrar de respirar e as vezes pra nada!- explicou

- posso ter uma também? E o Jake, ai ele não fica se transformando muitãããããããoooo- disse, ouvi risos por toda casa.

- vamos comprar combinado?- papai disse rindo

- combinado!- bati em sua mão

- vai ao mercado hoje?- mamãe perguntou ele assentiu

- vou te comprar um presente- ele beijou a mamãe

- ECA!- fiz careta

- tem também algumas coisas que pediram na escola, o de praxe, e não precisamos mais mandar lanche eles acham melhor todos comerem a mesma coisa.- papai beijou meus cabelos

- isso é- mamãe concordou- prontinha, agora vamos descer.

- posso ir com você papai?- fiz minha melhor carinha de pidona como tia Alice ensinou, ninguém resistia, fiz biquinho e o vi derreter-se.

- claro anjinho, vamos e depois podemos passar no MacCdonalds- fui pra seu colo sorrindo.

- sem sorvete- mamãe avisou.

Fomos pro mercado longe de casa, tive que ir naquela cadeira chata atrás, quando chegamos era enormeeeeeee, era minha primeira vez num mercado grandão daquele, papai me colocou no carrinho, era muito legal.

A primeira coisa que papai pegou foram fraldas descartáveis, fiz uma careta.

- a escola pediu é _norma- _disse papai

" _o que é norma?"_pensei

- é uma regra- explicou

"_entendi" _ afirmei

- quer escolher uma?- ele apontou as chupetas, sorri.

Peguei uma de carrinho pro Jake e uma das princesas pra mim e outra da moranguinho, a mamãe gostava da moranguinho, acho que por isso seus cabelos cheiravam como morangos, papai pegou uma mamadeira da moranguinho e um copinho com tampinha, depois foi pegar as coisas de comer.

"_não gosto de legumes" _reclamei com uma careta

- é pro seu bem- garantiu

"_chocolate também faz bem, tio Emmett me deu um montão"_ contei, papai rosnou, me fazendo olhar confusa

- não é nada não querida- afirmou

Saímos dali direto pro MacC, papai preferiu entrar pra eu comer.

- boa noite, o que vai querer?- a mulher de vermelho mostrou todos os dentes pro papai

- o que quer amor?- ele me olhou

Estiquei a mão mostrando o pônei rosa, papai riu.

- com brinquedo então- disse ele- o pônei rosa.

- claro, e pra você- a moça piscou pro papai como se um bichinho tivesse caído no seu olho.

- só isso, obrigado- ele pagou e saiu.

Fomos sentar, fiquei em uma cadeira papai em outra, o pônei era lindo, ascendia uma luzinha rosa, meus olhos arderam, esfreguei eles e soltei um bocejo sem querer, eu estava com fome mais não queria comer meu lanche, eu queria aquele da mamãe.

- vamos?- papai questionou

Irritei-me com ele, senti vontade de chorar.

- o que foi anjinha?- questionou.

Comecei a chorar sem saber o motivo, eu queria a mamãe, só conseguia pensar nela, vi um monte de gente olhando, enfiei meu rosto no pescoço do papai, ele pegou as coisas e meu lanche e me levou pra casa.

Tentei não chorar mais, não tinha motivo, só porque eu queria a mamãe, voltei a chorar pensando em seu rosto.

- calma querida, isso é saudade, lembra-se que falamos sobre isso?- questionou papai

Assenti soluçando, o choro acalmando, mas de repente ele voltava, chegamos em casa mais rápido do que eu pensava ser possível, papai mal teve tempo para entrar na garagem quando mamãe quase me arrancou de dentro do carro, enfiei o rosto em seus cabelos sentindo seu cheiro só então me senti melhor.

- porque minha princesa estava chorando?- ela me embalou

- saudade- disse papai

- oh anjinho- mamãe fez uma cara engraçada, funguei.

- oi bonequinha- senti a mão de Jake em minhas costas assim que entramos.

- quer dar o presente?- papai questionou, fiz que não

- ela comeu?- ouvi a voz da vovó

- não quis, ficou apaixonada pelo pônei que ascende- disse papai

"_mostra pra mamãe" _pedi em pensamento.

- que lindo filha- disse mamãe

- tem azul?*-* - tio Emmett fez todos rirem

Aquilo me irritou, voltei a chorar sem querer.

- porque esta nervosa?- vovô Carlisle afagou minhas costas

- é sono- tio Jasper afirmou

- vamos por o pijaminha que tal?- tia Rose tentou me pegar, agarrei na mamãe com força chorando mais.

- ela quer a mamãe Rose- tia Alice disse

- não chora amor, vamos por o pijama enquanto papai faz algo pra você comer- mamãe subiu comigo.

Ela me fez ir ao banheiro e me colocou um pijaminha bem quentinho da Barbie, fui pra seu colo puxando sua blusinha, eu queria aquele de mais cedo.

- não pode amor- disse ela

- mais mamãe, é gostoso- solucei

- tudo bem amor, não chora, ok?

Ela sentou encostada no meu travesseiro das princesas e me deixou tomar seu mama, como papai disse que chamava, era muito bom, eu não queria dormir, mais meus olhos tavam muito pesados, eu tava cansada muitão, suspirei sem forças.

- Carlisle- dei um pulo com o susto pela voz da minha mãe, ela me embalou fazendo-me relaxar.

- o que...?- vovô parecia estar bem pertinho, mas foi a ultima coisa que ouvi.

_POV Bella_

Chamei Carlisle no quarto, cheia de duvidas, eu tinha quase certeza de que havia algo diferente comigo dês da hora em que deixei Renesmee sugar meu seio pela primeira vez

- Carlisle, posso estar ficando louca, mas parece mesmo ter algo, eu sinto, meus seios estão quentes e macios, e...- eu chorava, ele riu

- querida, quando você começou a fazer isso?

- hoje à tarde- confessei

- ela esta ingerindo o sangue que você toma de uma maneira filtrada, pesquisei sobre isso, mas como Renesmee já tem um ano pensei que você nem fosse querer _amamentar_- disse ele me surpreendendo.

- quer dizer que eu posso amamentar minha filha?- chorei

- claro, se for sua vontade, porque não? Você só vai precisar caçar mais vezes, já que agora esta se alimentando e alimentando ela, bemmmm... que tal uma amostra para testes?- sorriu com os olhos brilhando, ri.

Eu não podia acreditar no que Carlisle me dizia, era incrível, eu estava extasiada, e ver a cara de surpresa de todos só me fez rir ainda mais de tão feliz.

Edward me puxou pra nosso quarto a fim de comemorar, e ele era muito, muito bom em comemorações...

**nota final:** obrigado lindas pelos reviews... hoje não tem resposta pq tenho que fazer a janta antes que eu me devore de fome..rsrsrsrs

massssssssssss, se tiver reviews nesse ai sim... chantagista eu? Que nada...kkk

mandem suas opiniões sobre minha loucura. Bjssss Thi


	5. hospital part I

N/A: mais um cpt fresquinho e caprichado como desculpas pela demora.

**Bruna: **valeu linda a Renesmee bebe é mesmo linda, e quanto Bella amamentar... tudo tem um pq! Essa fic fica cada dia mais maluca, aguarde!

**Renata: **tbm tava cm sdd, como eu disse acima, tudo tem um pq, eu até pensei em tirar essa parte da Nessie mamar, mas ai... não ia ter graça, rsrs, e quanto ao jake.. tem mais uns cpt assim, ai tem uma passagem de tempo e mtasss novidades, ah propósito minha janta foi lanche, já que trabalhei o dia todo e fiquei morrendo de preguiça de cozinhar.

Bjs p todas, as aparecidas e desaparecidas, Thi.

**Hospital. Part I**

_Pov Bella_

- mamãe!- o choro de Renesmee me fez ficar mais alerta

O relógio marcava três da manhã, quando Edward percebeu que eu me levantaria, me penetrou mais profundamente fazendo minha força se esvair como só ele conseguia, mordi o travesseiro pra não gritar alcançando meu ponto Maximo sentindo o liquido de meu marido me preencher.

Levantei-me rapidamente sentindo as pernas moles pos orgasmo, coloquei minha camisola deixando um Edward em seu momento mais humano como ele dizia, aquele no qual o mesmo ficava estirado em nossa cama acalmando a respiração e esperando o corpo parar de formigar, eu amava vê-lo daquela forma e saber que eu causei aquilo.

Renesmee estava com o rostinho marcado pelas lagrimas sentada em sua caminha toda encharcada de Xixi.

Não chora anjinho, esta tudo bem, vamos tomar um banho e dormir com a mamãe- a carreguei

Ela me tocou se desculpando, a acalmei enquanto lhe dava um banho rápido, coloquei uma fralda para que se o xixi escapasse novamente ela não acordasse, ela fez cara feia, mas aceitou felizmente, a vesti com um pijaminha quentinho e levei pra minha cama.

- quer que o papai cante?- Edward a cobriu, ela assentiu tocando meu seio

Deitei-me a seu lado a ajeitando pra mamar enquanto Edward cantarolava afagando seus cachinhos até que ela dormisse, num sono tranqüilo e pesado, segurei a mão de Edward por sobre a cabeça de nossa filha e sorri, eu amava momentos como aquele, com minha família.

Passava um pouco das sete quando senti Renesmee começar a acordar, ela se esticou gemendo como uma gatinha manhosa, depois abriu o mais lindo sorriso antes de abrir aqueles lindos olhos chocolate.

_Pov Renesmee_

Acordei o quarto estava claro, me estiquei feliz, não estava cansada, nem molhada. Sorri abrindo os olhos vendo mamãe e papai me olhando sorrindo, levantei-me pulando na cama, eles riram.

- alguém esta de bom humor- mamãe me segurou

- bom dia pipoquinha- papai me puxou pra ele me fazendo soltar um gritinho, ele me encheu de beijos, ri.

- papai vai te trocar e eu vou fazer seu café da manhã, o que quer comer?- mamãe questionou

A toquei mostrando os ovos que o papai fazia, ela riu

- eu faço então e a mamãe troca você- meu pai beijou minha cabeça e a boca da mamãe, fiz uma careta, aquilo era nojento, ele riu saindo.

- vamos tirar essa fralda cheia de xixi- minha mãe fez cara feia, ri envergonhada, fomos pro meu quarto.

- bom dia- tia Rose entrou no meu quarto

- bom dia Rose- mamãe cumprimentou, a toquei desejando o mesmo.

- fralda?- ela me olhava confusa enquanto mamãe me trocava, eu admirava meu pônei que era lindo, não, era linda porque era uma menina e chamava lili

- ela não esta conseguindo segurar, é a mudança segundo Carlisle- disse mamãe abotoando meu casaco do uniforme

- deixa eu leva-la pra baixo, vê se vestir- tia Rose estendeu os braços

Olhei para mamãe que assentiu, sorri indo, eu gostava muito da tia Rose, ela era a mais linda, depois da mamãe.

- seu café da manhã- papai colocou o prato cheio de ovos a minha frente, eu estava no colo da tia Rose para alcançar a mesa.

Estiquei minhas mãozinhas para pegar os ovos quando o papai fez careta limpando a garganta, sorri aceitando a colher cor de rosa que tia Rose me oferecia.

- Jakey!- gritei ao vê-lo entrar, ele sorriu

- o bom humor esta de volta- ele beijou minha testa, segurei em seus braços fazendo-o me carregar.

- termine seu café da manhã ou vamos nos atrasar- disse a vovó

A olhei brava, eu não queria mais comer e ela estava dizendo que se nos atrasássemos ia ser minha culpa?

- Renesmee, a vovó só está lembrando que é tarde, não tire conclusões- papai disse com aquela voz mais alta que da medo

Meus olhos arderam e senti aquele negocio ruim na garganta, chorei, triste por ele ter brigado comigo.

- Edward!- todos brigaram com ele

- mamãe- pedi soluçando

- calma meu amor, não chora- mamãe me pegou, eu me sentia segura com ela- Edward não brigue com ela!

- desculpe anjinho, eu não queria brigar, olha você quer?- ele me deu a chupeta da moranguinho, enfiei na boca e era bem interessante, definitivamente eu gostei daquilo.

- passou?- Jake me pegou de volta, senti seu cheiro gostoso e sorri

- papai, a do Jake- pedi fazendo todos rirem

- seu presente- ele entregou

- ah é linda bebê!- Jacob riu

- só uma coisa a dizer- vovô tocou me nariz- ela pode ser inteligente, mas é um bebê e agirá como tal mesmo sem querer.

- faz sentido- tia Alice fez biquinho me olhando ri escondendo o rosto no ombro de Jake

- agora vamos- vovó me pegou

Olhei para a mamãe e a 'fonte' do mama gostoso e me estiquei pra ela que riu.

- rapidinho pra não atrasar- lembrou

- bom dia lindinha- tia Ju segurou minha mão quando chegamos a porta da minha sala - Sra. Cullen.

- bom dia Julieta, me chame de Esme, Senhora Me deixa velha- disse a vovó

- claro

- as coisas que foram pedidas- a vovó entregou a sacola pra ela- ela esta meio nervosa se precisar liguem

- ela ficará bem, não se preocupe

- tchau anjinho, o papai vem te buscar hoje tá bem?- disse a vovó, sorri, vovô iria me levar ao shopping pra comprar uma boneca, ele prometeu.

Acenei pra vovó Esme e ela se foi, tia Ju me fez sentar perto da Lucy de novo, eu mostrei minha chupeta pra ela que sorriu.

Cantamos, bem, os outros cantaram, eu bati palmas e dancei, ri bastante, a tia Mary era muito engraçada, eu nunca tinha visto ela, mais ela cuidava dos bebes, a tia Ju disse, e ela ia ter um bebe também, era muitooooo estranho, a barriga dela era bemmmm grandona e ficava mexendo, eu gostava de sentir, ela cuidou de mim, trocou minha fralda antes de eu ir ao parquinho com as outras crianças, fui no escorrega três vezes, foi muito legal, fui no balanço com o Eric, ele era grandão, balançou bem forte uma vez, fez eu me assustar, chorei sem querer, eu estava perdendo meu controle emocional! Quando fui sair do balanço ainda assustada ele balançou de novo, minha o lacinho da minha sapatilha da Barbie ficou preso e eu cai, chorei mais forte, minha mãozinha doía e meu joelho e ele estragou a minha sapatilha que a tia Rose me deu no meu aniversario.

- Eric cuidado Renesmee é pequenininha!- tia Ju me carregou oferecendo minha chupeta, fiz que não sentindo cheiro de sangue, mas não dava vontade de tomar, porque era o meu.

- mão, mão!- solucei olhando pra minha mão, tava vermelha, cheia de sangue e doía muitão

- oh bebe, não chora, a tia vai cuidar do seu dodói tá?- ela me levou pra dentro

- não!- gritei- mamãe!

- calma, não vai doer, é pra melhorar- disse ela como a mamãe quando eu cai da cama pulando e minha testa ficou da cor do Barney, mas eu não acreditei nela, doía muito mais.

- o que houve?- tia Mary me carregou

- Eric derrubou ela no balanço, vou pegar o kit- tia Ju se afastou

- o Eric foi mal com você linda?- tia Mary me embalou, assenti- ta doendo?- assenti novamente- deixa a tia ver seu dodói- pediu, mostrei minha mão pra ela que fez careta

- vem vou limpar e fazer um curativo- tia Ju tentou me pegar, mas eu não queria ela

- tem que chamar os pais, vai pontos com certeza, ta sangrando demais- Tia Mary enrolou uma toalha na minha mãozinha, tentei tirar gritando, tava doendo ainda mais.

_Pov Esme_

Crianças bagunceiras! Cheguei em casa após levar Renesmee a escola e tive que arrumar toda a bagunça que deixaram nos quartos, na verdade eu estava uma reclamona, mas eu amava ter esse trabalho, meus filhos tinham feito aquilo, e eu ficava orgulhosa.

Eram quase meio dia quando o telefone de casa tocou.

- alo?- atendi curiosa, eram poucas pessoas que tinham aquele numero

"_Sra. Cullen?_" reconheci a voz de Julieta, professora de Renesmee, certamente ela estava nervosa.

- sem sou eu- afirmei

"_aqui é Julieta da escola, Renesmee sofreu um pequeno acidente..."_

- COMO?- gritei, a palavra acidente rodando em minha mente.

"_ela caiu no parquinho e feriu a mãozinha e o joelho, nada muito serio, mas temo que vá levar alguns pontos e também não para de chorar e pedir pela mãe" _ explicou com calma

Meu extinto vó coruja foi ativado!

- como pode! Vocês não tem responsabilidade nenhuma!- gritei correndo pela casa pegando uma manta pra Renesmee, uma troca de roupa e as chaves do carro

"_sinto muito Sra. Cullen."_ A professora pareceu sem graça.

- estou a caminho!- desliguei já discando para Bella.

_Pov Bella_

Estava no meio de minha aula de trigonometria quando meu celular vibrou, olhei a tela vendo o nome de Esme, gelei paralisando no mesmo instante, s´um nome vinha em minha mente: Renesmee.

- Esme?- minha voz saiu baixa e tremula

"_corre pra escolinha, Renesmee se machucou!" _ disse ela desligando, minha respiração parou e meu coração já morto se apertou

- tudo bem Srta. Cullen?- o professor questionou

- n...não... tudo bem se eu for pra enfermaria?- questionei com voz tremula.

- quer que alguém te acompanhe?- olhou preocupado

- não precisa- sai o mais rápido que pude

- Bella!- Edward acenou no fim do corredor, certamente Esme o avisará também.

- nosso bebe Edward, ela se machucou!- solucei, ele me abraçou levando-me pra fora, direto para o carro

- eu sei meu anjo, vamos ver nossa menininha

Edward voou para a escolinha, chegamos lá no exato momento que Esme estacionava, nem falei com ela correndo para dentro a estúpidos passos humanos ao lado da mesma que parecia tão nervosa quanto eu, ao chegar no corredor da enfermaria onde fui informada por um segurança que ela estava senti o cheiro do sangue dela e me alertei, rosnando para qualquer um que tivesse em meu caminho tentei correr a passos inumanos, os braços firmes do meu marido me seguraram.

- acalme-se, ela esta bem, você assim só vai assustá-la mais- alertou

Assenti seguindo mais calma.

- calma- Esme repetia como um mantra

- Sra. Cullen que bom que chegou- Julieta sorriu nervosa, vi Edward negar tentando não sorrir

- cadê ela?- Esme fez aquela voz de mamãe urso que arrepiava

- só um minuto- ela entrou na sala, saindo com uma Renesmee vermelha soluçando por trás da chupeta, sua mãozinha enrolada em uma toalha suja de sangue a calça rasgada no joelho também ensangüentado, meu corpo enrijeceu, travando de vontade de arrancar a cabeça do irresponsável que deixou aquilo acontecer.

- mamãe!- ela voltou a chorar quando me viu

- venha meu anjo vamos- Esme a pegou- acertamos depois- quase rosnou para Julieta

- ah meu bebe!- não pude me segurar chorando sem controle algum, os soluços vinham sem controle quando arranquei minha filha da avó, vi pelo canto do olho a professora dar uma olhada antes de desaparecer pelo corredor

- dodói mamãe!- ela chorou manhosa

- vamos cuidar do dodói meu amor, já vai ficar bem- prometi a embalando, solucei outra vez sentindo uma umidade estranha em meus olhos.

Fui com Renesmee e Edward e Esme nos seguiu, chegamos ao hospital em tempo recorde.

- quero ver o Dr. Cullen por favor- pediu Esme educada na recepção

- claro que quer!- a mocinha murmurou baixo - ele está ocupado!

- olha aqui sua coisinha!- rosnei vendo-a tremer- chama logo Carlisle antes que eu faça você engolir essa sua arrogância!

- Sra. Cullen, por aqui, ele esta na emergência- uma senhora de cabelos parecendo mais velha pareceu conhecer Esme- sou Jen assistente pessoal do Dr.- se apresentou- conheço a senhora por foto.

- obrigada Jen- agradeceu Esme.

- o que houve?- Carlisle andou rápido até nós

- caiu na escola- disse Edward

- venha meu anjo, vamos ver seu dodói- ele pegou meu bebê, examinou por cima sua mãozinha- Jen, prepare tudo pra sutura enquanto eu limpo.

- claro Dr.

Quando Renesmee começou a chorar meu mundo parecia estar desabando, agarrei em Edward escondendo o rosto em seu peito voltando a chorar com cada grito que ela dava, Esme foi à forte a segurando enquanto eu tremia descontroladamente e chorava a estranha umidade voltando a meus olhos.

- pronto, vamos pra minha sala- chamou Carlisle

- mamãe!- ela me chamava

Quando me virei para pega-la três par de olhos me encarou como se eu fosse a aberração do ano e tivesse três cabeças e uma cauda de dragão.

- não chore querida, é pro bem dela- Jen me entregou um lenço

- obrigada- solucei, sentindo então uma lagrima descendo por meu rosto.

Eu não tinha três cabeças, nem um rabo de dragão, mas aberração, até eu estava me sentindo...


	6. confusão

**N/A: **Renata: linda só um bebe como nossa especial Renesmee pra dizer aquilo...rssrs ela é um bebe, mas ainda é mto inteligente(quando quer), e ai vai um cpt com mto mais surpresas...

Bem vindas: **lolitasss e Emmanuela**

Aproveitem...COMENTEM...esse é o combustível de todo autor.

Esse cpt é dedicado a todas as lindas que o lerem...BJS THI

**Confusão, confusão e confusão. **

_Pov Bella _

Tudo parece meio estranho... Eu não faço a menor idéia do que esta acontecendo comigo.

Nada na verdade faz muito sentido.

Tento entender ao menos o que minha família me diz enquanto amamento minha filha sentada na cadeira de Carlisle em seu consultório, mas acho que estou em choque, ou algo do tipo.

- amor?- Edward me chamou sacudindo meus ombros.

O olhei ainda desnorteada.

- achamos que talvez faça parte da amamentação- Carlisle estava visivelmente intrigado - é apenas uma possibilidade é claro, tenho que pesquisar, nunca presenciei nada parecido com isto.

- eu sou uma aberração!- voltei a chorar sem controle.

Renesmee encostou sua pequena mãozinha enfaixada com terríveis quatro pontos em meu peito me mandando imagens de minhas lagrimas.

- esta tudo bem anjinho, mamãe só está um pouco... Confusa.

_"Por quê?" _sua pergunta soou em minha mente.

- porque a mamãe não deveria chorar, mas está chorando - disse Edward, ela assentiu voltando a mamar.

- vou ligar pra Eleazar, talvez tentar entrar em contato com Nahuel, temos que tentar descobrir o que está havendo. - Carlisle falava já digitando em seu celular, vi Edward assentir pegando o próprio fazendo o mesmo.

- fique calma querida - Esme esfregou meus braços.

Como se fosse fácil!

Chegamos a casa perto das duas da tarde, todos os outros estavam na sala nos esperando, Jacob quase arrancou Renesmee, que agora dormia, de meus braços todo preocupado, foi só eu começar a falar sobre machucar quem fez aquilo com meu bebê que as lagrimas voltaram sem controle algum.

Emmett reagiu como Emmett, dando uma sonora gargalhada me dizendo o quão estranha eu era, os outros não fizeram comentários, mas pude perceber que pensavam a mesma coisa.

- o que pode ser?- questionou Alice confusa, dava pra ver o esforço em seus olhos certamente estava tentando ver algo.

- ninguém sabe, falei com Eleazar, ele está vindo pra ver se juntos descobrimos algo, tentamos entrar em contato com Nahuel, mas não conseguimos, certamente não estão em áreas com cobertura de sinal. - disse Carlisle em seu modo líder.

Todos os olhos pareciam estar sobre mim, cada conversa paralela era sobre mim.

- parem de me olhar assim!- gritei exasperada, todos me encararam fazendo-me cair no choro talvez pela décima vez naquele dia.

- se acalme querida, tudo bem sim?- Edward me abraçou guiando-me para a escada- vamos tomar um banho, o que acha?

- tudo bem - funguei deixando-me ser rebocada até nosso quarto.

Edward cuidou de mim, me ajudou com o banho sem qualquer intenção sexual, não que eu não tenha o puxado pra dentro da banheira quando suas mãos de dedos magicos começaram a massagear meus ombros e pescoço, mas fora isso, ele apenas queria cuidar de mim.

- preciso caçar - reclamei secando meus cabelos sentia um estranho vazio, apesar de não haver ardência em minha garganta eu sabia que tinha que me alimentar.

- tudo bem, vou com você - me beijou docemente puxando-me pra fora de nosso quarto.

- mamãe!- Renesmee estava acordada, toda manhosa com sua chupeta das fadas no colo de Jasper.

- o que foi meu amor? To doendo a mãozinha?- questionei a pegando.

- não - balançou firmemente a cabeça fazendo seus cachos voarem

- o que foi então?- Edward tocou seu nariz ela riu escondendo o rosto em meus cabelos quando ele fez uma careta, pude sentir o calor de seu rosto certamente corado.

- o que foi?- questionei

- ninguém a trocou- Edward riu a pegando- vamos lá minha bebê fedida!- brincou beijando sua barriga, ela gritou feliz rindo sem parar.

- acho que nem está doendo mais - Rosalie sorriu.

- a cicatrização dela é muito boa - garantiu Carlisle me fazendo sorrir.

- Aqui Jacob - Esme colocou uma bandeja no colo de Jacob, o folgado não fazia nem a própria comida.

- obrigado Mama Cullen - riu de seu apelido para Esme, ela sorriu acostumada.

- ei vovó, acho que alguém mais está com fome - Edward trazia Renesmee pendurada em seu pescoço, ela ria toda feliz.

- vamos ver o que a princesa quer lá da geladeira - Esme a levou sem problemas.

- vamos?- Edward me deu aquele sorriso que sempre me deixa zonza, meu sorriso torto mais perfeito.

Assenti aceitando a mão que ele me oferecia para levantar - não que eu precisasse.

- qualquer coisa estamos no celular, vamos ficar por perto pra Edward ouvir tambem - disse o puxando pra porta quando o cheiro me atingiu...

Farejei com força sentindo minha boca salivar perigosamente, o problema era que o cheiro que me atraia naquele momento não era nem um pouco humano, nem meio, ou lobo.

- Bella?- Edward me segurou tenso, Jasper estava do meu outro lado em um piscar de olhos.

- O que...?- Carlisle se levantou em alerta, assim como os outros, a única que parecia não estar dando a minima era Alice que lixava as unhas assoviando.

- ela esta com fome, algum cheiro a deixou assim - Jasper explicou.

Minha boca salivou outra vez quando uma corrente de ar vindo do movimento rapido de Esme me trouxe de volta o cheiro, que naquele momento parecia o melhor do mundo, todos me acusariam de ser uma aberração maior ainda se eu pedisse pra comer... Aquele delicioso e suculento BACON.

- vou caçar com você - Alice se ofereceu já me tirando de dentro de casa deixando todos confusos e parados ali.

- e-eu...- gaguejei

- tudo bem, não entendo mais vamos descobrir - prometeu Alice me puxando pra garagem.

Alice dirigiu a toda velocidade até o centro da cidade, a olhei confusa.

- pensei que iriamos caçar - comentei

- pensei que quisesse bacon - retrucou soltando um riso sem poder se controlar.

- merda!- praguejei - o que está havendo comigo!- gritei voltando a chorar.

- calma Bella, talvez seja a amamentação, sabe, Carlisle sabe que isso de você alimentar Renesmee podia acontecer, mas ele nunca viu acontecer, que vampira vai ter um bebe? Seu caso é único conhecido até agora, Nahuel e as irmãs ainda são todos órfãos.

- é talvez, e se... - pensei por um segundo - e se talvez a vontade de comer comida humana esteja relacionada a algo como transmissão de vitaminas, sabe, todos os livros que li dizem que tudo que a mãe consome vai pro bebe.

- você é muito inteligente!- riu Alice, tive que rir também com seu tom de voz, que descobriu o fogo.

- sei que sou - zombei, rimos novamente, sequei minhas lagrimas, aberração ou não, se era pelo bem de minha filha tudo bem.

Paramos em uma lanchonete no centro da cidade, parecia bem movimentada, entramos ainda rindo e nos sentamos bem no fundo, em uma das ultimas mesas.

- olá!- a voz risonha era conhecida, olhei pra cima pra ver Drew, com seu uniforme de garçonete.

- oi Drew, essa é Alice - apresentei.

- oi - Alice acenou sorrindo

- você saiu antes hoje?- questionou tirando o bloco de anotações da cintura.

- bem... Sim, tivemos um probleminha.

- ah sim, Mary estava toda nervosa porque sua irmãzinha não é?- questionou asssenti- foi pro hospital certo? Ela esta bem?

- sim, já está toda risonha - sorri.

- que bom o que querem pedir?

- bacon!- falei rapidamente fazendo Alice rir

- tuuudo bem!- Drew riu também - que tal um X-Bacon no capricho?

- ótimo!- assenti rapidamente- e um milk shak de chocolate grande e uma porção de batatas.- completei rapidamente, ambas riram do meu entusiasmo.

- e você Alice?- questionou

- só um milk shake pequeno de chocolate, _não dormi amarrada _sabe!- zombou, mostrei a língua infantilmente, rimos.

(N/A: aqui minha vó sempre dizia quando comíamos demais é que tínhamos 'posado amarrados', no sentido de dormir presos e sem o que comer por algum tempo.)

Depois que Drew saiu Alice se aproximou pra sussurrar:

- você sabe que vai vomitar tudo depois não é?- questionou com uma careta.

- vou?- fiz uma careta maior ainda

- eu já vi, e alem disso nos não digerimos comida humana lembra? Emmet uma vez comeu só pra testar, é claro que ele vomitou tudo, é o normal nosso corpo expelir qualquer coisa estranha.

- ah... ok, acho que não devo comer tudo o que pedi então- fiz um biquinho

- é melhor ficar só no lanche - assentiu

E quem foi que disse que consegui parar de comer antes de ver o fim de tudo? cada mordida em meu lanche era um gemido de prazer, cada gole do milk shake era um pulo no céu, e aquelas batatas...hummmmm. Alice não parava de rir, fazia caretas a cada mordida que eu dava depois ria da minha cara de prazer, segundo ela se eu fosse humana com toda a certeza viraria uma bola bem rápido.

- Pare... Pare o carro!- gemi pela segunda vez a caminho de casa

Alice parou no acostamento pra que eu pudesse vomitar, acho que já tinha jogado tudo e mais um pouco fora.

Me sentindo melhor conseguimos chegar em casa, era incrível, eu ainda me sentia estufada mesmo depois de vomitar por duas vezes.

Foi fácil fazer todos entenderem minha teoria, era bem lógica segundo Carlisle, Emmett sequer riu sobre a comida, acho que ele ainda era meio traumatizado.

- vovô...por favor- vi o biquinho Cullen nos lábios de Renesmee e aquele olhar que ela aprendeu com Alice tirando todos de suas conversas.

- Querida, já é tarde pra irmos ao Shopping - disse Carlisle suavemente.

- não está!- choramingou vindo pra meu colo - mamãe diz pra ele. - me lançou aquele olhar tão injusto.

- a culpa é somente sua- acusei Carlisle- você foi quem prometeu.

- Tudo bem... Vamos ao Shopping - declarou recebendo um grito feliz que fez todos sorrirmos.

Eles não demoraram a sair, aproveitei pra me deitar um pouco, meu estomago ainda estava um pouco inquieto, Edward fez carinho em meus cabelos por horas talvez, pois quando parou Carlisle entrava em nosso quarto com uma Renesmee adormecida e os braços abarrotados de sacolas.

- eu disse pra você não deixa-la te extorquir - disse com voz baixa meio rouca talvez por não ser utilizada a muito.

- ela sorri e me ganha, eu sou fraco - confessou com um sorriso.

- acordamos ou só trocamos e a deixamos dormir?- questionou edward a pegando, Carlisle saiu deixando as sacolas.

- se acordarmos ela vai fazer manha - ronronei beijando-o agarrando os cabelos de sua nuca.

- vou trocá-la e coloca-la na cama - disse ele com um gemido.

-mamãe - Renesmee choramingou acordando

- oi anjinho, vamos tomar um banho e dormir - a peguei olhando sugestivamente para Edward que sorriu.

- volta logo - pediu

Coloquei Renesmee em sua banheira e vendo que a mesma estava desperta decidi provocar Edward que estava separando seu pijama, o empurrei para a parede o beijando de surpresa, ele me ergueu pelas cochas invertendo nossas posições prendendo-me entre a parede e seu corpo, aumentando o ritimo do beijo esfregou seu corpo em mim, eu já podia sentir seu membro ereto roçando em mim, o atrito me fez gemer alto, mordi seu lóbulo provocando.

Suas mãos foram pra baixo de meu vestido, ele já puxava minha calcinha quando a voz de Jacob nos fez travar.

- opa!- riu ele parado na porta

- saia daqui!- disse Edward entre dentes

- Renesmee, no banheiro!- disse arfante apontando.

Certamente ele foi até ela, pois Edward despedaçou minha calcinha em um segundo, já me acariciando, abri sua calça a abaixando o querendo dentro de mim, o que não demorou, mordi seu pescoço quando o senti completamente dentro de mim, ele investiu com força me fazendo conter um grito, agarrei em suas costas com as unhas, não que fosse doer, mais ele gostava, ele grunhiu investindo com mais força e rapidez, abafei um grito em seus lábios sentindo meu corpo todo vibrar com um orgasmo intenso, o seu veio logo em seguida.

- tenho que ver Renesmee - sussurrei em seu ombro ofegante

- temos a noite toda - beijou meu pescoço me ajudando a me ajeitar, sorrimos cumplices tentando recuperar o ar, ele foi sentar até se recuperar enquanto eu fui até o banheiro.

Jacob imitava o patinho de borracha fazendo Renesmee gargalhar.

- pronto princesa - a tirei da banheira enrolando na toalha quentinha.

- vocês são muito foguentos - Jacob riu

- graças a isso Renesmee nasceu-dei de ombros, ele fez careta.

- me poupe Bell's

Ri indo pro quarto, troquei Renesmee e amamentei, foi o que bastou pro sono voltar, a coloquei em sua cama e pude aproveitar a noite com meu marido, que cada dia tinha idéias novas pra melhorar nossas noites.


	7. comer, comer

**N/A: **prometido e cumprido... Mais um cpt pra vcs minhas lindas... Não eskeçam dos reviews... To sentindo falta.

**Renata: **to bem sim e vc?linda a questão do bacon é a seguinte... Eu tava morrendo de fome quando escrevi, e a primeira coisa que me veio em mente foi o bacon que eu amo pra comer com arroz e feijão pq meu lanche preferido é vegetariano com hambúrguer (eu sei estranho.)

Ahhh imagina o biquinho a lá Edward vc resistiria? E eu não sou má viu?

**Emmanuela: **que bom que esta curtindo, temos mtas surpresas pela frente ainda...bjs

Bem vinda: **manu13**

**Comer, comer**

_Pov. Bella_

A noite rendeu muito mais do que eu esperava, Edward estava mais que inspirado, foi loucura completa, desci pro café da manhã depois de trocar e amamentar Renesmee, ela ficaria em casa por pelo menos uma semana, até tirar os pontos, mas ainda tínhamos que decidir se ela ficaria na mesma escolinha, eu e Esme iríamos até lá tirar satisfações.

Salivei ao ver o cesto com begel de chocolate sobre a mesa.

- pode comer amor- Edward me beijou colocando ovos mexidos pra Renesmee.

- só não vomita aqui OK?- Emmett fez careta, sorri

- pode deixar, vou fazer isso no seu quarto- zombei, ele fez som de vomito.

- nojento!- encenou, rimos.

- quero ovos com bacon- pedi.

Acabei comendo dois begels, um sanduíche de queijo e ovos mexidos com Baco e suco de maçã, sentia meus estomago estufado de tanto que comi, mas por incrível que pareça não passei mal na hora, fui com Esme e Carlisle até a escolinha de Renesmee, Edward nos seguiu pra irmos à escola depois, Renesmee com ele, não teve meio de a fazermos ficar com Jacob em casa.

- Julieta- Esme cumprimentou seria enquanto eu entrava com Renesmee na sala da diretoria.

- Srª Cullen- sorriu tremula, a pobre parecia apavorada.

- dá!- Renesmee balançou os braços em direção a professora, sorri, pelo jeito ela não era culpada.

- quer vim com a tia?- Julieta olhou Esme pedindo permissão que assentiu

- dodói! – ela mostrou a mãozinha toda risonha indo para o colo da professora

- vai sarar rapidinho- sorriu, encantada com minha bebe.

- viemos ver se já tomaram alguma providencia quanto ao garoto que empurrou Renesmee- disse Carlisle calmamente, bufei estalando os dedos ganhando um olhar de advertência dele.

Única declaração: Quem é inteligente obedece.

- ele foi transferido para o berçário 3, onde ficam as crianças acima de dois anos, ele ainda não completou dois, mas como é grande em relação a idade decidimos transferi-lo pra que não haja mais problemas, avisamos também os pais e demos uma advertência pra que conversem com o filho- disse a diretora com um sorriso que parecia congelado.

- vamos deixa-la nessa escola, ela tem coleguinhas e está acostumada as professoras, mas se algo semelhante acontecer eu terei a certeza de que nem ela nem criança alguma estudará aqui novamente- a voz de Carlisle estava baixa e perigosa, é o que dá mexer com sua única e mimada neta.

- sim senhor- acenou a diretora, sorri apertando a mão de Edward que tentava não rir.

- é claro que ela eventualmente virá a se machucar, cair como toda criança é normal afinal, mas eu saberei quando ela cair e quando a machucarem, correto?- sua voz se tornou mais leve e um sorriso perigosamente sedutor tomou seu rosto

- cla ...claro- gaguejou deslumbrada, Edward segurou a mão de Esme que parecia a ponto de matá-la

- ótimo!- Carlisle se levantou puxando Esme consigo

- vamos?- Esme estendeu os braços pra Renesmee, ela negou fazendo biquinho se esticando pra mim, a peguei.

- eu vou pra escola agora princesa- disse a balançando ela escondeu o rosto em meu pescoço.

- mama- pediu manhosa enquanto Carlisle e Esme falavam com a diretora.

- em casa você toma mamadeira- disse, ela negou choramingando enfiando sua mãozinha dentro da minha blusinha.

- Renesmee, não!- disse Edward firme segurando sua mãozinha, ela puxou o ar com força seu queixinho tremendo- sem choro.- alertou serio

- ma...mãe- soluçou tentando segurar as lagrimas, olhei Edward furiosa.

- não. Fale. Assim. Com. Ela!- rosnei baixo

- Bella, acalme-se, eu só estou ensinando amor- explicou-se baixo, estreitei os olhos em sua direção.

- não. Fale assim. Com. Ela!- repeti tremendo.

- tudo bem- me olhou estranho- desculpe amorzinho, aqui não pode- explicou calmamente.

- pode sim- Renesmee soluçou novamente, as lagrimas correndo por seu rostinho.

- no carro- prometi beijando seus cabelinhos, limpei suas lagrimas, ela negou se esticando para Carlisle.

- porque está chorando meu bebe?- ele a pegou todo derretido, Renesmee apontou pra Edward com um bico enorme de manha- ele brigou?

- bateu!- mentiu na cara dura, tive que segurar o riso enquanto o queixo de Edward caia e Esme balançava a cabeça rindo baixo, a diretora sorriu assim como Julieta que me encarava.

- mentirosa!- Carlisle fez cócegas, ela se contorceu rindo voltando pra meus braços.

- temos que ir- Edward olhou a hora alertando depois olhou para Julieta serio e para Carlisle em uma conversa muda.

Fomos pro carro, achei estranho quando Edward me empurrou para entramos todos no Mercedes de Carlisle.

- Julieta esta desconfiada sobre Renesmee ser nossa- disse Edward com expressão tensa.

- droga!- reclamei, Renesmee riu do 'palavrão' puxando minha blusinha, dei-lhe o que queria.

- o que fazemos?- questionou Esme

- se deixássemos assim?- questionei perdida em meus pensamentos.

- como?- questionou Carlisle confuso

- gravidez na adolescência não é tão anormal assim- dei de ombros- minha colega Drew tem uma filha que estuda com Renesmee, ela tem 18, é mais 'velha' que eu e Edward, mas mesmo assim...

- bem... Ainda não entregamos toda a documentação de Renesmee, afinal não estão prontos, Jenks ainda não nos enviou na verdade- Carlisle olhou Esme que deu de ombros.

- acho que seria melhor Renesmee se tornou muito dependente de Bella, ela não esta entendendo as coisas como antes- disse Esme a cobrindo em meus braços.

- como vamos explicar na escolinha? Eles acham que vocês são os pais- lembrou Edward

- não vamos- dei de ombros- não devemos satisfações a ninguém alem disso eles vão deduzir o porquê do silencio em relação a isso, nos ainda nem temos 17- fiz aspas com os dedos- hipoteticamente.

- certo então- Carlisle bateu o martelo- vou ajeitar tudo, você liga pra Jenks- me olhou, assenti, eu assumi as coisas com Jenks quando eram documentos fáceis, em outros casos Jasper continuava. - agora vocês são casados e tem uma filha, sejam responsáveis e vão pra aula ou chegarão atrasados- alertou.

- quaisquer coisas liguem- passei Renesmee a Esme

- agora você pode voltar a usá-la- Edward colocou minha aliança em seu lugar colocando a dele em seguida, as mantínhamos guardadas no carro e agora podíamos usá-las.

Ninguém na escola pareceu reparar em nossa pequena, mas significativa mudança e se viram não ouvimos comentários,

Acertei tudo com Jenks assim que chegamos em casa, foi fácil, era só eu usar aquela voz de autoridade sexy que tudo ficava pronto mais rápido possível.

Dei o jantar de Renesmee comendo junto com ela, Alice parecia bem confusa me olhando.

- o que?- questionei engolindo um pedaço de bife.

- você não vomitou- sussurrou, só então percebi esse fato.

- não mesmo

- estranho- fez careta ao me ver levar outra porção de batatas a boca, ri de sua cara de desgosto.

A semana passou rapidamente, Renesmee tirou os pontos e voltaria pra escola, eu estava em pânico com a idéia.

- pronta?- tirei Renesmee do carro a colocando no chão, ela sorriu.

- vamos- Edward pegou sua mãozinha, Esme nos deixou levá-la sozinhos já que não havia mais segredo, é claro que não sairíamos contando, mas não esconderíamos.

- bem vinda de volta florzinha!- Julieta abaixou para falar com Renesmee- o dodói já melhorou?

- já!- afirmou sorridente mostrando a mãozinha.

- vamos lá? A tia Mary ta com saudade de você.- chamou.

- ela ainda tem que tomar o antibiótico por hoje, os horários estão na caixa, tenha a certeza de que ela engoliu, ela não gosta- lhe passei as coisas- comporte-se, o tio Em vem buscar você- beijei seus cabelos.

- não vá dar trabalho pra tia Rose- pediu Edward a beijando na testa ela sorriu assentindo.

A aula passou rapidamente, nada de novo, quando chegamos em casa Eleazar e Carlisle pareciam extremamente concentrados em dois livros, sempre procurando algo sobre minha 'fome' que só aumentava, eu já não vomitava, só se tivesse frutos do mar no meio, ai eu corria pro banheiro só com o cheiro. Esme olhava uma revista de decoração, Alice correu se juntar a ela largando Jasper rindo no meio da sala. Rose e Emmett levariam Renesmee ao parque.

- Bella?- Carlisle chamou com um largo sorriso, estreitei meus olhos.

- o que?- questionei mal humorada, ele riu com Eleazar e Jasper

- eu disse- ele olhou Eleazar com um sorriso sabe-tudo

- disse o que?- questionei emburrada

- que seu humor está mudando rápido- disse Edward me puxando pra seu colo no sofá.

- isso é verdade, estou quase fugindo pra floresta- riu Jasper, lhe dei um soco no estomago forte o bastante pra fazê-lo arfar.

- estávamos juntando todos os seus sintomas, e se você não fosse uma vampira eu poderia jurar que você esta grávida- riu Carlisle, bufei

- ah claro- zombei

- e pela sua fome deve ser gêmeos- Alice gargalhou levando todos juntos

Subi batendo o pé, a raiva como sempre indo pra meus canais lacrimais. Edward não demorou a aparecer pra me fazer uma massagem e me 'ajudar' no banho, é claro que o puxei pra dentro da banheira comigo, segundo ele não era só meu apetite por comida que havia aumentado consideravelmente, mas desse ele não reclamava.

Durante a noite, enquanto Edward saiu pra caçar com Emmett e Jasper, coisa de garotos, não que eu estivesse caçando pois desde que comecei a comer não tenho mais sede, o que deixou todo mundo meio louco pra descobrir minha 'doença', fui pesquisar, tínhamos que tentar de todo jeito.

Assim que abri meu email vi as mensagens, duas de Renée, uma de Seth varias de propaganda e uma que me chamou a atenção, era um endereço desconhecido, mas no assunto tinha o nome de Nahuel.

"_Bella, consegui seu contato de Email, não me pergunte como, não tenho esse troço estranho, nem sei mexer, pedi pra um amigo que anda entre os humanos como vocês estar mandando está mensagem, meu telefone não funciona mais, estamos com novo numero, anote ai e me ligue no sábado a qualquer hora, se for importante, pois estarei próximo a cidade caçando, vi que tentaram se comunicar então deve ser mesmo importante, ligue."_

O numero estava embaixo, quem sabe ele não teria a resposta? Era minha ultima esperança.

O resto da semana se arrastou... parecia ate uma conspiração do tempo contra mim, na quinta chorei a tarde toda por não querer mais esperar, ate finalmente sábado chegar.

"_Bella Cullen! Que honra" _disse Nahuel alegremente "_meteu-se em problemas outra vez?" _riu

- não- disse azeda fazendo todos na sala rirem, estávamos reunidos ao redor do celular no viva-voz

"_conte-me o que houve"_ pediu

- deixe que eu explico- Carlisle propôs, assenti- Nahuel, Bella tem estado completamente estranha...

- louca1- tossiu Emmett, fazendo-o rir com os outros, lhe joguei um livro na cabeça, ele resmungou ainda rindo.

- então...- Carlisle continuou- ela muda de humor com freqüência e muito rápido, do choro aos gritos de raiva em um segundo, ela não tem sede de sangue, mas come comida humana sem vomitar depois, sempre está cansada e chorando e não quer sair do quarto, se é que me entende- riu Carlisle.

"_entendo sim" _Nahuel acompanhou "_olha, nunca vi coisa mais estranha, tenho alguns contatos e vou pesquisar com todos, entro em contato assim que eu puder"_

- ok. Obrigado!- agradeceu desligando

Agora era esperar.

**Primeiro amor amanhã, **ontem tive uma dor de cabeça dos infernos e meu cizo ta inflamado tive que tomar remédio, a minha tolerância é zero e eu durmo feito pedra quando tomo, fico toda drogada, ai não consegui escrever nada, esse cpt escrevi agora na hr de postar, espero que entendam... bjs Thi.


	8. doces ou travessuras

**N/A: **gente demorei mais cheguei... aproveitem e comentem...

**Renata: **espero que esteja melhor *~*, e eu seiiii que tenho gostos completamente estranhos, por exemplo pão de queijo com Danone de morango! o.O, rsrsrs. Quanto a Bella... não conto pra não dar spoiler... rsrsrs vai descobrir logo... bjs

Bem vinda: **emmanuela **nessa historia tbm...

**Doces ou travessuras.**

_Pov. Bella._

Não era nada fácil ficar esperando respostas, o tempo parecia não passar de jeito algum, tudo pra mim ficava cada dia mais estranho, Carlisle ordenou que eu me pesasse todos os dias e quando descobri que ganhei dois quilos quase enlouqueci, quebrei o vaso de porcelana que enfeitava meu banheiro em milhões de pedaços de tanta raiva, Alice e Rosálie tiveram a coragem de correr para seus quartos rindo enquanto eu chorava e Edward tentava me acalmar de todo jeito, mas nada me fazia parar, apenas Jasper chegando foi que fiquei mais tranqüila.

Os minutos no relógio pareciam zombar de mim, riam na minha cara, alguns dias se passaram e Nahuel ainda não haviam mandado nenhuma noticia.

Já era Hallowen.

Charlie me ligou para fazermos planos, ele queria saber se eu iria passar a ação de graças com ele ou com os Cullen e fiquei de lhe dar a resposta.

Ainda não sabia como seria, mas provavelmente eu fosse pra Forks com Edward, Renesmee e Jacob, afinal eu estava morrendo de saudades de Charlie.

O dia em si foi dedicado a Renesmee, era seu primeiro dia das bruxas, bem não realmente, mas no ano anterior ela ainda era um bebe, então dedicamos o dia a ela, a fantasiamos de princesa e levamos pra pedir doces, ela adorou, principalmente quando o Tio Em a levou no parque pra uma comemoração com outros coleguinhas da escola, ela parecia radiante.

_Pov. Renesmee._

Hoje eu podia sair com minha roupa de princesa que tia Alice me deu, era linda rosa brilhante, tinha até uma coroa dourada.

Sai com papai e mamãe e ganhei um mooonte de doce, depois ainda fui com tio Em e ganhei mais ainda, o melhor de tudo foi que eu pude comer todinhos.

'Uma exceção' disse papai com as sobrancelhas unidas, eu apenas ri, ele ficava muito engraçado quando fazia aquela cara, e eu gostava de exceções definitivamente.

Pena que acabou tão rápido e no outro dia eu já tinha aula.

Quando papai foi me deixar na minha sala enquanto mamãe ficava no carro comendo um sanduíche tivemos uma surpresa, a tia Kate estava na porta falando com a tia Ju, dei um gritinho feliz batendo palmas, ela riu me pegando.

- princesinha! - me abraçou apertado- Edward como está?

- ótimo o que faz aqui?- papai passou minha bolsa pra tia Ju que nos olhava, sorri pra ela que retribuiu.

- Mary, a outra professora pegou licença, vou ficar no lugar dela – tia Kate deu de ombros, toquei-a perguntando por que a tia Mary pediu licença.

Eu sei que pedi licença é educado porque o papai me ensinou, mas não entendi porque a Tia Mary pediu e a tia Kate ia ficar no lugar dela, fiquei confusa, será que ela queria ir ao banheiro?

- amorzinho, a tia Kate vai dar aula pra você no lugar da tia Mary- papai explicou.

"_porque a tia Mary não veio?"_ questionei em pensamento.

- a tia Mary vai ter um bebê, por isso ela não vem e a tia Kate vai ficar no lugar dela, lembra que a mamãe disse pra você que a tia Mary estava grávida?- questionou papai, assenti.

Mamãe me explicou que a tia Mary estava grávida, queria dizer que tinha um bebê dentro da barriga dela, eu ainda não sabia como ele tinha entrado lá, mas tio Em prometeu que me contaria um dia.

- e Bella, como está- tia Kate perguntou

- ficou no carro comendo um sanduíche, está maluca porque ganhou mais um quilo, chorou a noite toda dizendo que não vou amá-la quando ela tiver 100 kg- riu papai, sorri.

- coitada- tia Kate riu também.

- bem eu já vou, qualquer coisa me avise- pediu me dando um beijo, sorri lhe dando outro como sempre, deixei seu rosto vermelho e brilhante com o negocio de morango que a tia Rose passou na minha boca, ela disse que eu não podia por minha *Pepe na boca pra não sair.

_*chupeta_

Papai foi embora, tia Kate me levou pra dentro da sala, tinha alguma coisa estranha com minha barriga, tava doendo um pouquinho.

- conhece os Cullens?- tia Ju perguntou a tia Kate.

- sou sobrinha de Esme, esposa do Dr. Cullen.

- ahh! Ok. Você quer algo querida?- tia Ju me fez sentar perto da Lucy, fiz que não me encolhendo um pouco, minha barriga tava começando a doer mais forte.

- o que foi princesa? Ta doendo algo?- tia Kate segurou minha mão, que coloquei em minha barriga.

Fiz biquinho inevitavelmente sentindo as lagrimas em meus olhos.

- é a barriga?- tia Ju abaixou a minha frente.

Concordei fungando, ela me carregou, deitei a cabeça em seu ombro sentindo sono, bocejei.

Tia Ju me deu minha manta e minha Pepe, eu não queria que meu negocio de morango saísse, mas aceitei, dormi um pouco no colo dela, quando acordei estava no berço da salinha de dormir, minha barriga tava muito pior senti uma coisa muito ruim e vomitei na minha coberta, na minha roupa e no berço, comecei a chorar.

- não chore lindinha, vamos tomar banho e chamar a tia Ju- a outra tia que sempre cuidava dos bebes bem pequenos me levou pro banheiro.

Ela fez careta quando tirou minha fralda e me colocou na banheira com água quentinha, minha barriga doeu mais forte, choraminguei me encolhendo.

- o que aconteceu?- Tia Ju entrou no banheiro.

- vomitou está com diarréia e acho que um pouco febril.

- vou ligar pro Dr. Cullen.

_Pov. Bella._

Eu estava concentrada no pacote de biscoitos que Edward contrabandeou pra mim no meio da aula de literatura quando meu telefone vibrou em cima da carteira, olhei o identificador atendendo rapidamente quando vi o numero da escolinha de Renesmee.

- alo?- disse baixo.

"Bella?" era a voz de Kate.

- o que houve?- questionei preocupada, Edward me encarou do mesmo modo.

"_Renesmee vomitou, esta com diarréia e aparentemente com febre" _avisou

- estamos indo pegá-la- disse nervosa desligando.

- Sr. Cassilias- chamou Edward preocupado enquanto eu pegava nossos materiais

- alguma duvida Sr. Cullen?- questionou a meu lado.

- recebemos um telefonema urgente será que poderíamos sair?- questionou baixo, ele me encarou por um minuto.

- claro, vão- assentiu, saímos rapidamente, pedimos dispensa pelas próximas aulas e corremos para a escolinha.

Renesmee estava no colo de Kate na entrada de sua sala enrolada em um casaco certamente da mesma, seu rosto estava suado e muito pálido, ela dormia.

- vamos amor- Edward a pegou- obrigado Kate.

- me deixem informada- pediu

Dirigi pro hospital a uma velocidade acima do permitido, eu chorava quando chegamos, pedimos por Carlisle, uma enfermeira nos levou até sua sala nos reconhecendo.

- o que aconteceu?- questionou Carlisle preocupado ao nos ver entrar em sua sala.

Edward explicou tudo que sabíamos, Carlisle pediu que chamassem um tal de Dr. Mark com urgência.

- ola! – um médico parecendo bem alegre entrou, ele parecia ter a idade de Carlisle, pouco mais talvez, e era até jeitosinho pra um humano.

- Mark- Carlisle cumprimentou

- Carlisle- fez o mesmo- sou Mark pediatra- apertou a Mao de Edward depois a minha- quem é essa lindinha? É sua mais nova garanhão?- brincou com Carlisle, se não fosse o momento tenso eu teria rido.

- esses são Edward, meu filho e Bella, esposa dele e a pequena é Renesmee a princesinha da casa, filha deles na verdade.

- pensei que fosse sua- estalou os olhos, Carlisle deu de ombros- bom vamos ver o que ela tem.

A coloquei na maca tirando seu casaco e expliquei tudo que me disseram na escolinha.

- atendi 23 crianças com a mesma coisa hoje, tenho certeza que é o mesmo- disse ele sorrindo- doce demais- deu de ombros

- intoxicação?- questionou Carlisle

- com certeza- afirmou categórico- vamos medicá-la aqui e depois continua o tratamento em casa, bastante liquido pra hidratar, comidas o mais leve possível e vamos cortar o doce por enquanto- começou a prescrever- se os sintomas persistirem tragam-na de volta e vamos fazer alguns exames.

- claro- assenti

- como estão as vacinas dela?

- todas em dia- afirmou Carlisle sabendo que era mentira, ela nunca havia tomado nenhuma.

- que bom, pelo menos descartamos doenças mais serias, ela toma leite puro, adoçado ou com algum suplemento?- questionou

- só o meu por enquanto- baixei os olhos envergonhada.

- muito bom- afirmou- mas vamos maneirar nos doces e gorduras você também.

- esta querendo dizer que estou gorda?- o olhei de forma fulminante, ele sorriu divertido

- não querida, só que tudo que você come vai pra ela e não precisamos de gorduras ou açucares pra ela agora- explicou calmamente, o choro veio sem controle, Edward me abraçou confortando.

- o que foi querida?- questionou Carlisle afagando minhas costas

- é... minha culpa!- solucei alto escondendo o rosto no peito de Edward

- amor, ele não disse isso, calma- pediu Edward

- mais ele insinuou!- quase gritei

O medico riu divertido, olhei-o ameaçadoramente

- querida, você e seu marido se previnem?- questionou suavemente.

- não é da sua conta!- esbravejei voltando a chorar.

- Bella!- Carlisle me repreendeu

- desculpe- pedi sem olhá-lo

- tudo bem, hormônios eu entendo- disse o medico- mas acho bom você fazer um teste de Gravidez, só pra tirar a duvida e em caso de positivo pare imediatamente de amamentar, não é bom pra nenhuma parte- alertou.

- eu não estou grávida!- solucei

- ok. - riu antes de entregar os papeis a Carlisle se despedir e sair.

- vamos pra sala de medicação- chamou Carlisle completamente serio, percebi Edward da mesma forma.

- o que foi?- questionei

- nada amor- Edward forçou um sorriso

É claro que não acreditei nele, mas não insisti, eu queria cuidar da minha filha primeiro depois via o resto.

Renesmee teve que tomar injeção me fazendo chorar com ela, fomos pra casa logo após, é claro que todos mimaram minha garotinha, mas ela queria mesmo era colo de mãe, por isso passei a semana sem ir a aula pra ficar com ela, tive que deixá-la dormir na cama comigo e Edward pelo restante da semana, ela ainda estava manhosa no fim de semana, porem muito bem.

Na semana seguinte tanto eu quanto ela voltamos a nossa rotina, ela parecia realmente muito melhor.


	9. passeio no shopping

**N/A: **desculpem minha demora... Não é que eu seja má, massss meu sobrinho lindoooo estava em casa desde quarta passada e foi pra casa ontem, ele tem 3 meses e é um gostoso, ruivinho que gosta de conversar com uns gusss e ooooo's, coisa mais fofa. * tia curuja mode on!

**Renata:** desculpa dupla Re... vc é muitoooo esperta, não tem graça! _* faz beicinho brava_... rsrsrs, todo mundo vai pirar com ela maluket rsrsrs, mais vai ser interessante pode apostar. E a Nessie tadinha, povo irresponsável deixar a menina comer um monte de doce! Agora vai começar a diversão... uahhhhahahahaha *_risada de mal tá? _rsrsr

**Guest:** tenta deixar seu nome da próxima linda... obrigada pelo seu review, e eu concordo plenamente a Nessie é uma coisinha fofa msmo.

Bem vinda: **Ana krol**

Prometo tentar postar mais um essa semana, não vou prometer pois com o frio que ta fazendo aki é quase impossível fikar na frente do PC digitando, ate durante o dia.

Bjoks e aproveitem a nossa Bella maluket.

**Passeio no shopping**

Eram cerca de seis da manhã quando um pequeno furacão abriu a porta de meu quarto entrando correndo toda risonha, Renesmee estava só de fralda arrastando o lobo de pelúcia que Jacob lhe deu, com a chupeta na boca sorrindo, ri com Edward de sua cara de sapeca e a coloquei na cama.

- bom dia meu amor- beijei sua barriguinha

- o que faz acordada tão cedo?- Edward a puxou pra ele fazendo-a rir

- nadaaa- cantarolou, rimos

- quer café da manhã?- questionei

- é...- disse risonha, Edward fez uma careta estranha.

- papai vai te dar banho e a mamãe vai preparar seu café- disse me levantando

Desci pra cozinha onde Esme já começava a preparar o café da manhã, Jacob cochilava sentado, desejei bom dia e preparei pãozinho com requeijão e suco de laranja, piquei alguns morangos e deixei um pedaço de bolo em quadradinhos, subi ouvindo Edward quase suplicando pra que Renesmee o deixasse trocá-la, ela gargalhava achando tudo muito engraçado.

- o que esta havendo?- questionei seria parando a porta do quarto

Renesmee ainda estava só de fralda na cama, de bruços mordendo uma bonequinha molinha.

- ela não me deixa trocá-la, está exigindo a mamãe- disse Edward.

A troquei sem problemas desci com ela pro café enquanto Edward se trocava, ela estava diferente, não estava falante, comeu chacoalhando as mãozinhas ou as batendo na mesa, tive que dar tudo em sua boca pois ela estava usando o garfo pra bater em Jacob.

- alguém regrediu- Edward beijou meus cabelos.

- como?- questionei.

- ao que parece, pelo que Edward me falou, ela teve uma regressão mental, ela continua inteligente e bem desenvolvida pra idade dela, mas não como antes, ela está mais infantil, mais condizente com sua idade real, voltou as fraldas, chora pra conseguir as coisas, ou quando não quer, não obedece, acha coisas serias engraçadas- explicou Carlisle

- faz muito sentido- assenti.

- Vamos anjinho?- Esme pegou Renesmee

- tchau amor, mamãe vai te pegar mais tarde- disse beijando seus cabelos.

- se comporta- Edward fez o mesmo

- ta!- ela concordou indo toda feliz pra escolinha, Esme a levaria pra eu e Edward não nos atrasarmos pras provas.

- vou me vestir, faz ovos pra mim- beijei Edward subindo a passos humanos pra nosso quarto, correr estava fora de questão, eu me sentia cansada de andar quem dirá se corresse.

Coloquei uma blusinha soltinha que ganhei de Alice, era leve e quentinha, alem de ser azul, vesti a primeira calça que achei, jeans e simples, o problema foi na hora de fechar o botão, não fechava de jeito nenhum e estava muito justa na bunda, solucei tentando sem sucesso murchar a barriga, as lagrimas vieram quando não consegui, arranquei a calça com raiva jogando-a no lixo, peguei uma calça de camurça com elástico na cintura que eu usava pra caçar, quando desci Alice me encarou parecendo horrorizada, ela ia abrir a boca pra dizer algo quando rosnei escondendo o rosto no peito de Edward, pude ouvir o riso baixo de Rosálie enquanto ia tomar meu café da manhã.

Consegui conter as lagrimas assim que vi o delicioso bolo de chocolate com cobertura de brigadeiro.

Na escola tudo parecia na mesma apenas alguns burburinhos sobre um aluno novo, Drew estava super animada falando sem parar sobre o novo aluno que estava pra chegar na próxima semana, nada mais de diferente.

Fui com meu lindo marido buscar Renesmee, ela estava toda risonha no colo da professora.

- mamãe!- gritou se jogando em meus braços, rimos

- oi meu bebezinho, ta animada é?- beijei-a

- festa!- deu alguns pulinhos passando pros braços de Edward fazendo-nos rir.

- uma coleguinha vai fazer aniversario no sábado a mãe convidou todos da sala- Julieta entregou o convite com tema de circo

- vamos comprar um presente bem legal- olhei Renesmee, que dava pulinhos completamente animada.

- posso fazer uma pergunta?- Julieta questionou parecendo envergonhada.

- claro- disse Edward risonho

- vocês são os pais?- seu coração acelerou, ri

- somos- afirmei- até amanhã.

- até mais- se despediu também.

- mamãe, shopping! – Renesmee quase gritou me fazendo revirar os olhos e Edward rir.

- é mamãe, shopping!- ele fez uma careta engraçada imitando Renesmee nos fazendo rir.

- ok!- cedi

A caminho do shopping Renesmee cantava toda animada em sua cadeirinha no banco de trás, eu acompanhava quando ela exigia e Edward também, rimos muito, aproveitei pra ler seu diário de classe, havia um lembrete do aniversário, o nome da aniversariante embaixo, e outras anotações diárias, se ela foi ao banheiro ou só usou fralda, se ela comeu, se mamou e se dormiu, vi ali o motivo pra tanta animação, ela havia lanchado, mamado, tomado banho e ainda dormido por quase duas horas.

Hoje fazia quase quatro dias que eu não amamentava, ela não pedia mais, segundo Carlisle ela acostumou com a mamadeira, afinal o leite sai mais fácil ela não tem que se esforçar pra sugar a preguiçosa, e também na escola ela viu um coleguinha tomar leite com chocolate e viciou, tivemos apenas que complementar sua alimentação com sangue outra vez, mas pra ela estava tudo bem, pra mim também afinal ela estava saudável e já era uma mocinha como Jacob fez questão de ensiná-la, por isso ela tomava mama de mocinha não o da mamãe, esse era pra bebes! Não digo que não sinto falta, mas é melhor assim.

Assim que entramos no shopping Renesmee praticamente nos arrastou pra loja de brinquedos que ela mais gostava, Carlisle vivia ali com ela. Edward estava a ponto de colocar uma coleira nela com apenas 30 minutos dentro do lugar, pois eu tentando convencê-la a ir no carrinho de compras acabei lhe dando 'idéias erradas', ela foi andando ou diga-se de passagem _correndo _ao lado do carrinho jogando dentro dele tudo que ela queria e detalhe, não era pra aniversariante, era pra ela.

- você não vai levar tudo isso _mocinha_!- alertei

- mais mamãe... - fez aquele bico que aprendeu com o pai e os olhinhos de cachorrinho da tia Alice

- nem mais nem meio mais- declarei- apenas um.

- papai... - ela o olhou, pude vê-lo derreter-se, mas bastou um olhar torto meu pra que ele desistisse.

- desculpa amor, mais um é um bom numero- tentou acalmá-la ao ver o bico se tornando maior e os olhinhos encherem de lagrimas.

- dois?- ela tentou barganhar, com a voz se tornando falha, tive que respirar fundo pra me manter firme.

- um só- afirmei novamente- um pra você e um pra sua coleguinha.

- não!- começou o showzinho, Edward a carregou no mesmo instante lhe oferecendo sua chupeta.

- não chora amor, toma seu Pepe- ofereceu docemente, revirei os olhos a vendo jogar o corpo pra trás em pura birra.

- agora chega sua mocinha birrenta- a tirei do colo do pai de forma mais brusca do que esperava, ela chorou ainda mais agora pelo susto- chega Renesmee! Que coisa feia, você sabia que tem criancinhas que não tem nenhum brinquedo? Que isso que você esta fazendo se chama futilidade e quer dizer que você quer ter muitos brinquedos só pela quantia?- briguei baixo pra não chamar mais atenção, apesar de já estar chamando, mas mesmo assim não estava recebendo olhares de repreensão e sim de compreensão.

- de... Desculpa- pediu soluçando.

- tudo bem mais chega de choro- disse firme

- ta... - concordou aceitando a chupeta que Edward oferecia

- mais calma?- questionou ele não pra ela mais sim pra mim.

- eu não estou nervosa!- rosnei o fazendo rir

- claro que não amor, só perguntei- afirmou, lancei-lhe um olhar cortante

- vamos comer to com fome, pague os brinquedos e mande embrulharem o presente, e ande logo que não to com paciência pra você hoje!- disparei pra fora da loja com Renesmee ainda fungando em meu pescoço.

- mama- ela pediu fazendo um bico gigantesco.

- em casa, agora vamos comer no MacC o que acha?- tentei animá-la ganhando um bocejo e um choramingo.

- não- reclamou manhosa, olhei no relógio vendo a razão pra manha, já passavam das cinco, acabamos ficando quase três horas dentro da mesma loja, mas também tendo que devolver tudo que Renesmee pegava pra seus devidos lugares.

- tudo bem vamos pra casa então- suspirei, talvez eu pudesse pedir um Mac duplo com muito chedar pra viagem.

- não, mama!- começou o chororo, bufei impaciente, onde estava Edward?

- vamos achar um mama pra você então ok?- resmunguei.

- seu mamãe.- pediu puxando minha blusinha.

- ah, agora você quer o mama da mamãe? Agora que não tem uma mamadeira com leite e chocolate quentinho você quer a mamãe?- questionei seria, ela assentiu bocejando e esfregando os olhinhos.

- amor, não judia- pediu Edward a pegando

- agora que meu_ leite_ secou e eu me conformei ela pede de novo? Isso não é justo comigo Edward!- as lagrimas começaram a escorrer por meu rosto o fazendo me abraçar guiando pra fora do shopping.

- não chore amor, esta tudo bem, ela só esta cansada- tentou me acalmar, solucei entrando no carro sem olhá-lo.

O mundo parecia contra mim, tudo, até minha filha parecia contra mim, e meu organismo babaca que mesmo eu estando triste estava gritando pelo delicioso X-burguer duplo com chedar, coca cola grande e uma big porção de batatas e quem sabe ainda um sundae de chocolate como sobremesa.

- amor?- Edward chamou, o olhei fungando.

- o que?- fiz um pouco de manha.

- mais calma?- questionou ligando o carro.

- to com fome- as palavras escaparam de meus lábios ele riu suavemente

- drive tru? – piscou, assenti com um sorriso, por isso eu amava meu marido, ta, talvez não só por isso. ;)

Após meu pedido monstruoso fomos pra casa, Jacob deu mamadeira a Renesmee que adormeceu antes mesmo de acabar a mesma, eu me sentia ainda mais cansada depois de comer, fui tomar banho com Edward e é claro não resisti, mas depois veio a conseqüência, meu corpo parecia geléia, minha cabeça estava pesada e meu estomago um rebuliço só, não sei o que houve, ou a hora que isso ocorreu, mas minha mente se desligou de tudo, meu corpo relaxou e eu dormi.


	10. previa do cap e notinha

**Desculpem, mais é que eu me cortei legal com uma tesoura _(momento Bella on)_ e aiiiii, já viu, e tambem to sem tempo, mais sexta to aqui, so passei mesmo pra deixar todas com agua na boca e dar uma explicaçao pra não pensarem que as abandonei.**

**Apenas uma previa já que não tive tempo, sexta posto Nova vida e Primeiro amor (final)**

**Loucura pouca é bobagem!**

Comecei a ouvir vozes a meu lado e me movi tentando voltar para aquele estado fabuloso entre o dormir e acordar, quando você esta consciente, mas não completamente.

- Bella?- a voz de Edward me fez resmungar e virar tentando achar uma posição confortável.

Vários risos me fizeram ficar mais consciente.

- amor, hora de acordar, temos visitas- sua voz era doce e macia, sorri.

- não quero- reclamei, ele riu me dando um pequeno beijo.

- você me assustou muito- reclamou- parecia que nunca mais ia acordar.

- por quanto tempo estou dormindo?- questionei com voz rouca me aconchegando em seu colo.

- dois dias inteiros- riu quando eu abri meu olhos de uma só vez pasma.

- caramba! Por isso to morrendo de fome1 reclamei fazendo a casa tremer de tantos risos.

- vou preparar algo pra você e te espero lá embaixo, temos alguns visitantes curiosos pra te conhecer- me beijou novamente levantando me carregando para o banheiro.

- quem são?- questionei ainda meio grogue, nada mais me espantava, se me dissessem que eu era uma espécie nova de vampiros ou ate uma farça eu acreditaria.

- depois você os conhecerá, agora vou preparar um delicioso almoço pra vocês!- saiu sorridente me deixando confusa, ele disse mesmo "vocês"?

Dei de ombros indo tomar banho, meu cabelo parecia um verdadeiro ninho de rato, depois de me deliciar na água quente relaxando meu corpo ainda mais dei um jeito em meu cabelo o secando com o secador, minha cabeça parecia rodar de um jeito quase engraçado, ri sentindo meu estomago se apertar de fome.

Me vesti calmamente colocando a única calça que ainda me servia, preta de algodão com elástico na cintura e uma camiseta de Edward já que as minhas estavam todas justas demais.

Desci me segurando quando vi a escada se mover, eu estava tão tonta que precisei me sentar.

- Edward- chamei baixo respirando fundo.

- o que houve?- ele correu ate mim preocupado.

- me sinto tonta- reclamei

- você precisa se alimentar, já ouviu aquele ditado que diz: saco vazio não para em pé?- ouvi uma voz desconhecida fazendo todos rirem.

- vamos lá!- Edward me carregou pra sala de jantar, a mesa estava posta abarrotada de coisas que pareciam deliciosas, salivei me remexendo com pressa de comer, Edward riu me colocando sentada, ataquei os ovos com bacon e torradas.

- mamãe!- o grito de Renesmee quase me fez engasgar, ri a colocando no colo lhe dando um beijo.

- oi amor, você se comportou?- questionei

- simmmm- ela riu roubando um pedaço de meu bolo de chocolate.

- que bommmm- ri também, voltando a comer.

- ola- a voz desconhecida me cumprimentou, sentando a meu lado estava uma vampira com cerca de 25 anos (na aparência física) seus cabelos eram louros com mechas mais escuras, os olhos caramelo e um sorriso cativante e animado, sorri.

- ola

- sou Lucia- se apresentou.

- Bella- murmurei com a boca cheia fazendo-a rir.

- Lucia veio explicar o que você tem- Edward tinha um sorriso convencido e radiante.

- o que é?- me virei pra ela lhe dando toda a atenção.

- você esta grávida!- gritou Alice saltitando sem se conter.

Engasguei com o suco que tomava estalando os olhos, tudo bem que aquilo era uma possibilidade, mas ter a confirmação era completamente assustador.

- eu... eu to o que?- gaguejei

- Gra- vi- da, esperando um bebe, buchuda, prenha, vai dar cria!- resmungou Emmett rindo a cada palavra.

- ah meu Deus!- gritei fazendo Renesmee rir tapando o ouvido.

- eu sei, quase enlouqueci quando aconteceu comigo- Lucia sorriu dando de ombros- somos reprodutoras, podemos engravidar a cada cinco anos, ou durante um ano após o parto já que ficamos praticamente humanas durante a gestação e ate por um ano após o nascimento do bebe.

- como...

- temos sangue correndo novamente por isso não precisamos caçar, uma pulsação no coração que volta a funcionar, tudo como um humano, dor, pele penetrável, doenças, tudo.

- isso é loucura.

- bastante, mais você se acostuma- riu.


	11. loucura completa

**Renata: **meu pequeno nasceu dia 15/04, ficou 1 mês na UTI, é claro que agora eu babo nele sempre que posso! Eu sou de Guapiara/ SP é bem no sul de SP, frio pra caramba... hei tu tem face? Se tiver me add ta? É meu nome do perfil no FF. E suas respostas estão nesse cpt, praticamente todas, a Nessie aprendeu a fazer birra, o aluno novo ainda não chegou... ;) e a Bella fica cada vez mais malukete!

**Cpt completo. Primeiro amor amanha hj não deu tempo! Sorry!**

**Loucura pouca é bobagem!**

Comecei a ouvir vozes a meu lado e me movi tentando voltar para aquele estado fabuloso entre o dormir e acordar, quando você esta consciente, mas não completamente.

- Bella?- a voz de Edward me fez resmungar e virar tentando achar uma posição confortável.

Vários risos me fizeram ficar mais consciente.

- amor, hora de acordar, temos visitas- sua voz era doce e macia, sorri.

- não quero- reclamei, ele riu me dando um pequeno beijo.

- você me assustou muito- reclamou- parecia que nunca mais ia acordar.

- por quanto tempo estou dormindo?- questionei com voz rouca me aconchegando em seu colo.

- dois dias inteiros- riu quando eu abri meu olhos de uma só vez pasma.

- caramba! Por isso to morrendo de fome!- reclamei fazendo a casa tremer de tantos risos.

- vou preparar algo pra você e te espero lá embaixo, temos alguns visitantes curiosos pra te conhecer- me beijou novamente levantando me carregando para o banheiro.

- quem são?- questionei ainda meio grogue, nada mais me espantava, se me dissessem que eu era uma espécie nova de vampiros ou ate uma farça eu acreditaria.

- depois você os conhecerá, agora vou preparar um delicioso almoço pra vocês!- saiu sorridente me deixando confusa, ele disse mesmo "vocês"?

Dei de ombros indo tomar banho, meu cabelo parecia um verdadeiro ninho de rato, depois de me deliciar na água quente relaxando meu corpo ainda mais dei um jeito em meu cabelo o secando com o secador, minha cabeça parecia rodar de um jeito quase engraçado, ri sentindo meu estomago se apertar de fome.

Me vesti calmamente colocando a única calça que ainda me servia, preta de algodão com elástico na cintura e uma camiseta de Edward já que as minhas estavam todas justas demais.

Desci me segurando quando vi a escada se mover, eu estava tão tonta que precisei me sentar.

- Edward- chamei baixo respirando fundo.

- o que houve?- ele correu ate mim preocupado.

- me sinto tonta- reclamei

- você precisa se alimentar, já ouviu aquele ditado que diz: saco vazio não para em pé?- ouvi uma voz desconhecida fazendo todos rirem.

- vamos lá!- Edward me carregou pra sala de jantar, a mesa estava posta abarrotada de coisas que pareciam deliciosas, salivei me remexendo com pressa de comer, Edward riu me colocando sentada, ataquei os ovos com bacon e torradas.

- mamãe!- o grito de Renesmee quase me fez engasgar, ri a colocando no colo lhe dando um beijo.

- oi amor, você se comportou?- questionei

- simmmm- ela riu roubando um pedaço de meu bolo de chocolate.

- que bommmm- ri também, voltando a comer.

- ola- a voz desconhecida me cumprimentou, sentando a meu lado estava uma vampira com cerca de 25 anos (na aparência física) seus cabelos eram louros com mechas mais escuras, os olhos caramelo e um sorriso cativante e animado, sorri.

- ola

- sou Lucia- se apresentou.

- Bella- murmurei com a boca cheia fazendo-a rir.

- Lucia veio explicar o que você tem- Edward tinha um sorriso convencido e radiante.

- o que é?- me virei pra ela lhe dando toda a atenção.

- você esta grávida!- gritou Alice saltitando sem se conter.

Engasguei com o suco que tomava estalando os olhos, tudo bem que aquilo era uma possibilidade, mas ter a confirmação era completamente assustador.

- eu... eu to o que?- gaguejei

- Gra- vi- da, esperando um bebe, buchuda, prenha, vai dar cria!- resmungou Emmett rindo a cada palavra.

- ah meu Deus!- gritei fazendo Renesmee rir tapando o ouvido.

- eu sei, quase enlouqueci quando aconteceu comigo- Lucia sorriu dando de ombros.- somos reprodutoras.

- somos o que?- questionei ainda pasma, confusa e mesmo assim muito feliz.

- Reprodutoras, podemos gerar, engravidar a cada cinco anos, ou durante um ano após o parto já que ficamos praticamente humanas durante a gestação e neste tempo após o nascimento do bebe.

- como...

- é como a origem dos vampiros puros, meu filho mais velho, tem 158 anos, ele parou de envelhecer com cerca de 25 anos, que é a idade que eu tinha quando fui transformada, ele se desenvolveu como humano até os 24 quando começou a ficar mais forte e sua audição se desenvolveu junto com outros sentidos vampiricos, os hábitos de alimentação começaram a mudar, ele já não se alimentava somente de comida humana mas tambem de sangue animal, ate parar completamente de se alimentar como humano, seus órgãos foram parando e consequentemente ele parou de envelhecer, todo esse processo durou cerca de 1 ano, agora com minha terceira filha, que tive cinco anos depois do meu segundo parou de se desenvolver com 27 anos, segundo estudos isso é porque apesar de ser uma mudança mínima, quando engravidamos voltamos a ser "humanas" ou seja nosso corpo volta a se desenvolver por um tempo e mudamos fisicamente, é como se ganhássemos 1 ano pra cada gestação.- explicou ela prendendo a atenção de todos, pelo jeito ninguém havia ouvido as historias ainda.

- como é a gravidez?- questionou Carlisle

A mão de Edward tocou a minha que estava sob minha barriga, so então percebi o gesto inconsciente.

- temos sangue correndo novamente por isso não precisamos caçar, uma pulsação no coração que volta a funcionar ao menos parcialmente, tudo como um humano, dor, pele penetrável, podemos ficar doentes, tudo como uma humana, a gestação dura" nove meses" na minha ultima gravidez foi que conseguimos um ultrason, antigamente não tínhamos isso, então dessa vez pudemos ver o bebe, ouvir seu coração, já que ele nasce humano também vai ter tudo como um humano, temos a dor do parto como qualquer mulher, podemos ter complicações.- disse em uma voz de alerta com uma pontada de tristeza- eu perdi três crianças, não tínhamos informações nem médicos por perto dois eu perdi antes que nascessem e um com dois meses de vida, nasceu com o coração fraco.

Todos murmuramos um sinto muito, ela assentiu.

- isso é loucura- disse sorrindo pra Edward.

- uma loucura maravilhosa- ele me beijou

- bastante, mais vocês se acostumam- riu.

- então eu vou ter que ter cuidado pra não ter um filho atrás do outro- lembrei

- basicamente, anticoncepcionais funcionam bem pra mim- deu de ombros- você também pode dar uma gota do seu sangue pra alguma vampira que queira engravidar beber, você pode fazer isso enquanto estiver grávida ou durante o primeiro ano todo, fica com o mês livre de uma gravidez e ainda ajuda uma amiga, cunhada ou sogra- ela sorriu pra todas, Rosalie soluçou, Esme tapou a boca emocionada e Alice fez uma careta me fazendo rir.

- viu amor você vai ter um irmãozinho- disse Edward a Renesmee, ela sorriu batendo palminhas.

- só você mesmo Bells- riu Jacob meio desacreditado.

- eu sou um Maximo!- me gabei fazendo todos rirem.

- precisamos cuidar de vocês então- disse Carlisle, assenti- só é estranho não ouvirmos o coraçãozinho dele ainda- comentou.

- ah não, so da pra ouvir depois do quinto mês, o som não aparece aos nossos ouvidos antes porque o útero ainda esta grosso e se transformando em humano- Lucia tirou o olhar de preocupação de Edward e Carlisle e acalmou o meu coração, que eu já podia começar a sentir.

- eu vou ser mãe!- gritei de repente fazendo todos rirem.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Tive que aquentar a animação de Alice falando de compras e saltitando enquanto eu me vestia pra levar Renesmee ao aniversario do coleguinha, coloquei um vestido de Esme já que os meus nenhum fechava, troquei Renesmee e levei seus presentes pro carro com Edward reclamando atrás.

- você não pode carregar peso!- resmungava

- não está pesado- retruquei, ele revirou os olhos.

- vamos bebe!- tentei pegar Renesmee só pra ganhar uma careta no lugar, ele a colocou dentro do carro.

- você precisa obedecer a mamãe e não pedir colo- alertou

- ta bom papai, eu prometo- disse Renesmee seria antes de enfiar sua chupeta na boca e rir pra Jacob que a espiava fazendo gestos sobre o ombro de Edward, revirei os olhos.

Dirigi com cuidado pelas ruas molhadas com a chuva fina que caia, chegamos no Buffet rapidamente, entrei cumprimentando as outras mães até ver Kate, Drew e Julieta em uma mesa.

- oi meninas- sorri

- Bella!- Kate me abraçou

- oi Kate.

- tia!- gritou Renesmee a escalando pra subir em seu colo rimos.

- ei Bella, está melhor? Edward disse que você estava de cama- questionou Drew preocupada.

- estou bem, foi só uma indisposição- sorri

- sente-se conosco- chamou Julieta, aceitei.

- mamãe!- Lucy pulou no colo de Drew- tadê meu neném?- ela fez uma careta engraçada que na hora me lembrou de meu irmão lobo.

- ta na sua bolsinha amor- disse ela rindo.

- peda pa mim?- pediu franzindo o nariz me fazendo rir, se Seth estivesse aqui aposto que fariam a festa das caretas.

Depois de Drew lhe dar o que queria ela voltou a brincar arrastando Renesmee junto.

- você cria ela sozinha?- questionou Kate a Drew

- sim, eu não tive tanta sorte como Bella, quando eu descobri que estava grávida fazia um mês que eu não via meu namorado, a gente se conheceu por que ele fazia curso de informática comigo em Seattle, ele é de Forks- disse ela triste, me fazendo estalar os olhos.

- Forks?- questionei ao mesmo tempo que Kate.

- sim, é de onde você veio, eu não conheço, e nem pude ir atrás dele já que meu pai me expulsou de casa, e vim pra Ca com o dinheiro da herança de minha vó.

- ele simplesmente te largou sem explicação? – questionou Julieta

- sim, a ultima vez que ouvi falar dele soube que seu pai tinha morrido- disse ela fungando.

Não! Não podia ser quem eu estava pensando, seria coincidência demais.

- como era o nome dele Drew?- questionei

- Seth, ele se chama Seth Clearwater.


End file.
